FEELING
by Hikasya
Summary: Akibat insiden memalukan waktu itu, membuat Naruto dan Tsunade terjebak dalam cinta yang berbeda umur. Cinta di antara seorang Hokage dan Genin. Hal ini membuat perasaan mereka terombang-ambing tatkala menghadapi berbagai kecaman dari orang-orang terdekat mereka. Perasaan yang aneh. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Fic request buat Dsevenfold. [TAMAT]
1. Naruto sudah kembali

Hokage ketiga sudah meninggal dunia. Kini Konoha sudah kehilangan sosok pemimpin yang tewas saat melawan Orochimaru. Para warga Konoha sangat bersedih karena kehilangan dirinya. Hokage ketiga yang bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Setelah Hiruzen meninggal, menyebabkan Konoha mengalami krisis kekosongan kepemimpinan. Hingga para petinggi desa segera mengadakan rapat untuk memilih calon Hokage yang bisa menggantikan Hokage ketiga. Maka petinggi desa memilih Jiraiya yang menjadi Hokage kelima. Namun, Jiraiya si pertapa katak tidak mau menerima penawaran menjadi Hokage ini. Dia malah merekomendasikan seseorang yang pantas untuk menduduki posisi Hokage kelima itu. Seseorang dari salah satu tiga sennin legendaris yaitu Senju Tsunade, cucu dari Hokage pertama.

Para petinggi desa menyetujui pengajuan rekomendasi Jiraiya tersebut. Lalu para petinggi desa memberi misi pada Jiraiya untuk segera mencari Tsunade itu. Namun, Jiraiya meminta satu syarat lagi agar seseorang ikut bersamanya dalam mencari sosok Tsunade yaitu mengajak si bocah pembuat onar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Para petinggi desa menyetujuinya. Jiraiya pun langsung mengajak Naruto pergi bersamanya untuk mencari Tsunade.

Selama dalam perjalanan mencari Tsunade, Jiraiya melatih Naruto untuk menguasai jurus yang bernama rasengan. Jurus yang merupakan jurus peninggalan dari Hokage keempat, Ayah Naruto sendiri. Naruto berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk bisa dengan cepat menguasai jurus itu.

Suatu hari, ketika Jiraiya dan Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat sebentar di sebuah kedai minuman. Di sanalah, mereka menemukan Tsunade, Shizune dan seekor babi yang bernama Ton Ton. Lalu mereka pun terlibat pembicaraan yang serius. Hingga Tsunade mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyinggung perasaan Naruto. Naruto sangat emosi dan hendak melawan Tsunade. Namun, dengan cepat dilerai oleh Jiraiya.

Tsunade malah menantang Naruto untuk berkelahi dengannya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mampu melawannya. Namun, Tsunade menawari Naruto sebuah kalung kristal biru peninggalan Hokage pertama bahwa Tsunade akan memberikan kalung itu kepada Naruto jika Naruto berhasil menguasai jurus rasengan itu sampai sempurna. Naruto pun mengangguk untuk menyanggupi penawaran itu.

Dimulailah pertarungannya dengan Tsunade. Tentu saja pada akhirnya Naruto yang kalah. Naruto terperosok ke dalam retakan tanah yang dihantam sekali tendangan kaki Tsunade.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto berusaha belajar mati-matian untuk menguasai jurus rasengan itu sampai sempurna. Saat yang bersamaan, Tsunade bertemu dengan Orochimaru dan Kabuto di suatu tempat. Orochimaru meminta Tsunade untuk mengobati tangannya yang sakit. Tapi, Tsunade merasa ragu untuk mengobati Orochimaru. Orochimaru pun memberi Tsunade untuk memikirkan semua ini dalam waktu seminggu. Jika Tsunade mau mengobati tangannya itu, Orochimaru berjanji akan menghidupkan kembali kekasih dan adik Tsunade yang telah lama meninggal. Tapi, harus ada dua orang yang harus dikorbankan. Maka kekasih dan adik Tsunade bisa dihidupkan lagi oleh Orochimaru.

Setelah mendengar penawaran Orochimaru itu, Tsunade terus memikirkannya dengan keras dalam waktu seminggu itu. Sampai tibanya hari di mana Tsunade kembali menemui Orochimaru dan Kabuto di tempat yang sama. Namun, pada akhirnya Tsunade tidak bermaksud untuk mengobati Orochimaru. Justru Tsunade ingin membunuh Orochimaru. Sehingga terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

Kemudian, di saat Tsunade hampir kalah melawan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Barulah datang Naruto, Jiraiya, dan Shizune untuk membantu Tsunade. Terjadilah pertarungan di antara mereka. Terutama Naruto yang berusaha untuk melindungi Tsunade saat Kabuto terus bergerak menyerang Tsunade. Tsunade yang sangat syok akan ketakutannya terhadap darah.

Sambil melawan Kabuto, Naruto terus mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat lantang dan mampu membuat Tsunade termotivasi untuk segera bangkit dari syoknya karena darah. Sampai Naruto berhasil menghantam Kabuto dengan jurus rasengan yang dipelajarinya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Membuat dua mata Tsunade mulai terbuka dengan aksi jurus Naruto itu. Tsunade mulai berusaha mengantisipasi syoknya itu. Lalu ia berbalik untuk melindungi Naruto yang sekarat akibat serangan Kabuto. Tsunade berusaha melindungi Naruto mati-matian. Hingga Tsunade mulai mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah pemimpin Desa Konoha yang baru yaitu Hokage kelima.

Pertarungan sengit tak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Mereka bertarung habis-habisan. Hingga pada akhirnya Orochimaru dan Kabuto berhasil dikalahkan. Mereka kabur begitu saja.

Setelah itu, Tsunade berusaha mengobati Naruto yang terluka. Pada akhirnya Naruto pun sembuh. Dia sadar. Tsunade senang karena Naruto berhasil diobati.

Naruto menyadari kalung kristal biru telah melingkari lehernya. Ia pun kaget ketika Tsunade menatapnya dengan serius. Sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto terpana mendengarnya.

Namun, ada-ada saja kejadian yang tidak terduga. Mendadak si babi berkalung mutiara menabrak Tsunade dari belakang karena dikejar Gamakichi. Sehingga membuat Tsunade kaget dan terjatuh menimpa Naruto.

BRUK!

Semua yang berada di padang tandus berbatu-batu itu, menjadi jawdrop karena melihat posisi Tsunade dan Naruto saat itu.

Posisi Naruto berada di bawah. Sedangkan Tsunade berada di atasnya. Wajah mereka berdua memerah padam seperti lampu merah. Ditambah kecelakaan yang sangat mengguncang hati saat itu juga. Bibir mereka saling melekat.

"AAAAAAARGH! NARUTOOOOO!" itulah teriakan keras yang menggelegar dari Jiraiya. Jiraiya yang sangat syok melihat adegan itu. Padahal dia sendiri belum pernah melakukan seperti itu pada Tsunade. Begitulah isi pikiran Jiraiya.

Akibat insiden yang tak disangka-sangka waktu itu, dimulailah perasaan tidak terduga antara Tsunade dan Naruto. Mereka sering terlihat salah tingkah dan malu ketika saling menatap ataupun saling bertemu. Hingga pada akhirnya, Tsunade diangkat menjadi Hokage kelima di Desa Konoha. Lalu dimulailah tugas Tsunade untuk menjalani perannya sebagai Hokage kelima.

Setiap kali ada panggilan misi dari Tsunade. Naruto tampak enggan untuk menemui Tsunade yang berada di kantor Hokage. Namun, Tsunade tetap bersikap biasa terhadapnya. Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto merasa aneh pada dirinya sejak insiden ciuman waktu itu. Entahlah dia terus memikirkannya sangat lama hingga pada saatnya tiba untuk menjalani latihan yang serius dengan Jiraiya. Dia pergi bersama Jiraiya selama dua tahun lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Tsunade**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Setting: canon (Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Note: Cerita pesanan dari Dsevenfold. Semoga sesuai dengan harapanmu.**

 **Kamis, 1 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEELING**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Naruto sudah kembali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUA TAHUN KEMUDIAN ...**

Desa Konoha. Siang hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Menerpa banyak orang yang lalu-lalang di berbagai jalan Desa. Sungguh ramai sekali.

Di antara orang-orang yang hilir-mudik di jalan desa, tampak dua orang yang tidak asing lagi. Mereka baru saja tiba di desa Konoha itu.

Dua orang itu adalah pria berambut putih dan pria berambut pirang. Pria berambut putih tidak berbeda sama sekali. Penampilannya tetap sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Sedangkan pria berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru itu. Penampilannya sangat berubah drastis. Tidak seperti dua tahun yang lalu, sekarang tubuhnya kelihatan lebih tinggi dan penampilannya terlihat lebih gagah. Kulit yang tetap berwarna coklat. Tetap ada tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Dia sungguh tampak berbeda.

Mereka berdua adalah Jiraiya dan Naruto. Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang kembali ke kampung halaman setelah dua tahun pergi berkelana.

Terutama Naruto. Ia sangat senang ketika sudah menapaki kakinya di jalan desa yang tercinta ini.

"Sudah dua tahun berlalu ya, pertapa genit!" sahut Naruto menyengir lebar."Tapi, desa Konoha ini tetap tidak pernah berubah."

Jiraiya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu. Ia juga tersenyum.

"Ya, kamu benar, Naruto."

Lantas Naruto melompat dan menaiki sebuah tiang. Jiraiya memperhatikan aksi Naruto itu. Ia pun tersenyum simpul.

SYAAAT! HUP!

Naruto mendarat di puncak sebuah atap bangunan. Ia merentangkan dua tangannya lebar-lebar seraya berseru keras.

"RINDUNYA! SUNGGUH TIDAK TERASA!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia sedang meluapkan perasaan bahagia ketika sudah pulang ke desa yang sangat ia rindukan.

Pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh wilayah desa. Betapa indahnya pemandangan wajah desa jika dipandang dari atas. Naruto terus tersenyum sambil menekukkan tangannya di dua sisi pinggangnya.

"Ya ... Ya ...," Naruto terus memandangi seluruh desa hingga tatapannya berhenti pada monumen bukit yaitu patung wajah para Hokage."Ng? Eh, itu, kan?"

Tampak patung wajah sang Hokage kelima terukir di samping Hokage keempat. Naruto memandang patung wajah Hokage kelima itu dengan lama.

Seketika senyumannya menghilang. Digantikan dengan raut muka yang kusut.

"Ternyata patung Hokage Nenek Tsunade sudah selesai."

Naruto terpaku sambil memandangi patung wajah Tsunade itu dari kejauhan. Terbersit di dalam pikirannya tentang kejadian waktu itu. Kejadian yang memalukan ketika Tsunade dan dia saling berciuman.

"Haaah, kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu mengingat adegan itu? Aaargh, aku bingung. Entah kenapa aku terus memikirkannya," Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Mengingat insiden itu, membuat kedua pipi Naruto merona merah. Ia pun tertawa cengengesan sendiri.

Ada apa dengan Naruto? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres pada diri Naruto sekarang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil dirinya.

"NARUTO-NII!"

Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika. Ia pun tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Di bawah sana, tampak seorang anak laki-laki melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Di samping anak laki-laki itu, ada seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda. Naruto sangat mengenali mereka.

"HEI, KONOHAMARU!" seru Naruto seraya melompat langsung ke bawah.

HUP!

Naruto mendarat mulus di tanah, tepat di hadapan Sakura dan Konohamaru. Naruto tertawa lebar ketika bertemu dengan Sakura dan Konohamaru.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Umur sekitar 12 tahun. Ia sangat senang ketika bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-nii, apa kabar?" tanya Konohamaru antusias.

"Kabarku baik. Kalau kamu, Konohamaru?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, Naruto-nii," Konohamaru memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah."Wah, Naruto-nii sekarang berbeda! Naruto-nii tampak keren sekali. Tidak seperti dulu lagi."

"Benarkah? Aku keren ya?" Naruto menyengir lebar."Hehehe, tentu saja aku sudah besar sekarang. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kamu mengerti, Konohamaru?"

"Hm, aku mengerti. Tapi, tetap saja Naruto-nii yang paling keren. Aku sangat mengagumimu, Nii-san."

Naruto tertawa geli mendengarnya. Hingga ia pun menyadari Sakura yang terpaku di samping Konohamaru. Sakura hanya memilih diam dan mendengarkan percakapan Konohamaru dengan Naruto.

Segera saja Naruto menyapa Sakura.

"Heh, kamu Sakura, kan?"

Sakura tersentak dari keterpakuannya. Ia melihat Naruto menunjuk ke arahnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku ini adalah Sakura. Masa kamu lupa sih?"

"Hehehe, tentu saja aku tidak melupakanmu, Sakura," Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian dengan sikap yang malu-malu dan kedua pipi yang memerah, Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya,"Terus bagaimana pendapatmu tentang penampilanku sekarang? Apa aku sudah terlihat feminin, Naruto?"

Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dengan seksama. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Hm, menurutku ... Penampilanmu tetap sama. Tetap tidak berubah."

Membuat Sakura sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

"Apa? Dasar, kamu ini tidak pandai memuji seorang wanita! Dasar, Naruto menyebalkan!"

Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Lho, kenapa kamu malah marah sih, Sakura?"

Sesaat Sakura menghembuskan napas kekesalannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Tapi, kamu kelihatan lebih tinggi dariku," Sakura tersentak ketika menyadari tubuh Naruto lebih tinggi darinya.

Naruto pun memperhatikan dirinya dengan Sakura. Memang tubuhnya kelihatan lebih tinggi daripada Sakura sekarang.

Sakura tersenyum senang saat melihat Naruto begitu lama.

'Sudah dua tahun berlalu, Naruto tampak berbeda. Sekarang dia kelihatan lebih gagah daripada waktu itu,' batin Sakura di dalam hatinya.

Naruto menatap Sakura lagi. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Benar, aku lebih tinggi sekarang, Sakura. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya selama dua tahun ini."

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah yang manis.

Konohamaru pun ikut menyela dalam pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Oh iya, Naruto-nii. Aku sudah berhasil mengembangkan jurus baru lho."

Naruto melirik ke arah Konohamaru.

"Oh, jurus apa itu?"

"Akan aku tunjukkan padamu, Naruto-nii!"

Konohamaru membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

POF!

Saat itu juga, Konohamaru berubah menjadi seorang gadis dewasa berpenampilan sangat seksi sehingga membuat semua orang di sana tercengang melihatnya. Kecuali Jiraiya yang memasang wajah kemerahan dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

SIIING!

Hening sejenak. Konohamaru mengubah wujudnya seperti semula. Ia menyengir lebar.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-nii? Jurusku hebat bukan?" tanya Konohamaru bangga.

Naruto berwajah datar sambil memandang Konohamaru dengan serius.

"Dengar Konohamaru, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah besar sekarang. Kamu juga, tidak selamanya kamu harus menggunakan jurus seperti itu. Karena itu, kamu harus berhenti melakukannya. Tetapi ..."

Sakura terpana dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia tersenyum senang.

'Ternyata bukan hanya penampilan luarnya yang berubah. Tapi, di dalamnya juga berubah. Naruto, kamu memang sudah semakin dewasa saja,' batin Sakura lagi.

Tangan Naruto bergerak dengan cepat ke arah dadanya. Kemudian tangannya mengepal dengan kuat tepat di depan dadanya.

"KURANG MANTAP DENGAN JURUS SEPERTI ITU, KONOHAMARU. AKAN AKU TUNJUKKAN JURUS SEKSI BARU YANG TELAH KUKEMBANGKAN. MULAI YAAA!" Naruto bersemangat dengan api yang sangat membara.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Ya, betul Naruto. Itu jurus yang hebat sekali."

Tiba-tiba ...

BUAAAAK!

Pipi Naruto sukses ditonjok sekuat tenaga oleh Sakura. Sehingga membuat Naruto terpental jauh dan menabrak tembok.

BRAAAK!

Akibatnya Naruto terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit. Sakura yang sangat kesal langsung menghampiri Naruto dengan cepat. Lalu ia mencengkeram kerah jaket Naruto dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto dengan cepat.

"DASAR PAYAH. KAMU TIDAK BERUBAH SAMA SEKALI, NARUTO. SUDAH LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU SELAMA DUA TAHUN, KAMU TELAH MEMBUAT AKU KECEWA SETELAH DUA MENIT. DASAR, MENYEBALKAN!" Sakura mengoceh panjang. Wajahnya mengerikan seperti monster.

Konohamaru pun ketakutan melihat sikap Sakura yang mengerikan seperti itu. Ia bersembunyi di balik tiang.

Sementara itu, Jiraiya memasang wajah speechless. Dia tidak menyangka gadis berambut merah muda itu memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan seperti Tsunade.

'Emosian dan tenaga yang luar biasa. Dia sukses berkembang menjadi Tsunade yang kedua,' gumam Jiraiya di dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu, Sakura memarahi Naruto habis-habisan. Entah sampai kapan ceramah panjang Sakura itu akan berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantor Hokage.

Di koridor kantor, tampak seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam berlari-lari cepat untuk menemui sang Hokage kelima di ruang kerjanya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Shizune.

Shizune menemui Tsunade dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat Tsunade sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa berkas penting, pintu ruang kerja dibanting keras oleh Shizune.

BRAAK!

Membuat Tsunade sangat kaget mendengarnya. Kedua mata kuningnya membulat sempurna.

"Ada apa, Shizune? Kenapa kamu terlihat terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Tsunade keheranan.

Shizune segera berjalan dan mendekat ke arah meja Tsunade. Begitu dekat, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-ano, Tsunade-nee. Aku mendapatkan kabar yang sangat mengejutkan."

"Oh, kabar apa?" Tsunade bersikap cuek dan mulai menulis lagi.

"Jiraiya dan Naruto sudah pulang ke desa sekarang."

DEG!

Hati sang Hokage berdesir kencang mendengarnya. Ia pun berhenti menulis sejenak. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kusut.

Hening.

Tsunade terdiam. Shizune juga ikut terdiam.

Lantas Tsunade berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Walaupun di hatinya saat ini merasa senang karena Naruto sudah pulang ke desa. Namun, sebaliknya ia merasa takut jika Naruto akan datang menemuinya bersama Jiraiya.

Ia gelisah. Ia bingung. Bagaimana caranya menghadapi suasana seperti itu? Apalagi dia masih mengingat kejadian memalukan waktu itu. Sehingga menumbuhkan perasaan yang tidak enak di hatinya sejak insiden yang tidak disengaja itu. Insiden di mana ia dan Naruto sedang berciuman.

Ia terus memikirkannya. Shizune sendiri menjadi bingung melihat Tsunade malah terdiam. Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi ataupun perkataan yang menunjukkan reaksi atas kabar baik ini.

Tsunade berdehem untuk memecahkan kesunyian di tempat itu.

"EHEM!"

Lantas Tsunade menatap Shizune dengan serius.

"Kalau begitu panggil Sakura dan Naruto. Suruh mereka berdua menemuiku di sini," tukas Tsunade tegas.

Shizune mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Tsunade-nee!"

Lalu Shizune segera keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Tsunade yang mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang dalam. Memikirkan suatu hal yaitu sebuah perasaan yang aneh. Sejak insiden memalukan itu, perasaan aneh mulai muncul di hatinya. Perasaan yang berdebar-debar tatkala memandang Naruto. Dia sering merasa canggung ketika menatap ke arah Naruto. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap berusaha bersikap biasa saja terhadap Naruto. Dia harus tahu diri. Umurnya dengan Naruto itu terpaut jauh. Tidak mungkin jika dia malah jatuh cinta pada bocah ingusan seperti itu.

Apa? Jatuh cinta? Dua kata yang sangat sakral di benak Tsunade. Dunia akan gempar jika seorang Nenek tua jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki remaja. Umur yang berbeda jauh. Tidak mungkin jika mereka menjalin hubungan cinta. Itu tidak mungkin.

Tsunade harus membuang perasaannya itu jauh-jauh. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Naruto. Dia harus memantapkan hatinya bahwa dia harus menganggap Naruto sebagai orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa ada perasaan apapun. Dia harus menganggap Naruto seperti itu.

Wanita tua yang masih kelihatan cantik itu, mulai menyibukkan dirinya lagi. Dia harus mengisi pikirannya untuk mengurus beberapa masalah tentang desa. Dengan begitu, dia berharap pikirannya tidak mengingat kembali insiden laknat itu.

Insiden yang menjadi awal dari kisah cinta yang tidak terduga di antara dia dan Naruto nantinya. Kisah itu akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Semua ini akan menggemparkan seisi desa. Tengok saja tanggal mainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, kita jumpa lagi!**

 **Saya menghadirkan cerita baru nih atas permintaan Dsevenfold. Dia minta saya membuat kisah cinta Naruto dan Tsunade dengan setting yang sama di canonnya. Jadi, ada adegan dalam cerita di chapter pertama ini, saya ambil sedikit dari canonnya. Dengan banyak pengubahan dari segi dialog dan adegannya. Pas di bagian Shizune menemui Tsunade, nah baru itu hasil dari pikiran saya sendiri.**

 **Saya pikir kisah cinta Naruto dengan Tsunade mulai menampakkan konfliknya saat bagian Naruto sudah kembali ke desa setelah dua tahun pergi latihan sama Jiraiya. Awalnya saya mau buat Naruto yang masih berumur 12 tahun itu, dimulailah kisah cintanya dengan Tsunade pas Tsunade sudah diangkat secara resmi menjadi Hokage. Tapi, saya rasa nggak logis aja ada bocah umur 12 tahun udah mulai menunjukkan perasaan sukanya sama wanita berumur. Jadi, saya bikin Naruto masih bingung dengan perasaannya itu dan masih memikirkan insiden ciuman yang nggak sengaja itu. Pemicu awal timbulnya perasaan aneh pada diri Naruto dan Tsunade.**

 **Karena perasaan bersalah itu,**

 **Naruto terus memikirkannya sampai ia sudah berumur 15 tahun. Jadi, di umur segini yaitu di tahap awal Naruto Shippuden, Naruto akan menyadari kalau perasaan aneh yang mendadak muncul itu adalah cinta. Mulai saat itu, konflik perasaan akan dimulai. Nanti kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Jadi, dari segi cerita seperti itu, fic ini saya beri judul "Feeling".**

 **Rencananya cerita ini akan saya buat hanya empat chapter saja. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Dsevenfold?**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah memberi review setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 2.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA.**

 **Terima kasih atas kepercayaan dan dukungan kalian untuk mendorong saya terus maju dan berkarya di dunia FFN ini. Terima kasih ya semuanya.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Jumat, 2 Oktober 2015**


	2. Ada apa dengan Naruto?

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Tsunade**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Setting: canon (Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Note: Cerita pesanan dari Dsevenfold. Semoga sesuai dengan harapanmu.**

 **Rabu, 21 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEELING**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Ada apa dengan Naruto?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **Insiden yang menjadi awal dari kisah cinta yang tidak terduga di antara dia dan Naruto nantinya. Kisah itu akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Semua ini akan menggemparkan seisi desa. Tengok saja tanggal mainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tampak Naruto dan Sakura berjalan di koridor kantor Hokage. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Atas perintah langsung dari Hokage kelima yang disampaikan secara perantara melalui Shizune, Naruto dan Sakura diminta untuk langsung menemui sang Hokage. Ada sesuatu hal yang penting ingin dibicarakan oleh sang Hokage.

Hanya keheningan yang didapatkan di antara Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka terdiam tanpa saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terutama Naruto sendiri.

Di antara pikiran yang bermain-main di benaknya kini, ada perasaan enggan untuk tidak bertemu dengan sang Hokage kelima. Mengingat insiden memalukan waktu itu, membuat perasaan Naruto tidak menentu. Antara tidak ingin bertemu atau ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade. Naruto masih memikirkan perasaan bersalah itu. Hingga ia mulai merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatinya. Antara perasaan bersalah dan perasaan suka. Apa? Perasaan suka?

Ya, Naruto telah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang sejak dua tahun belakangan ini. Perasaan bersalah yang melahirkan perasaan lain. Dia tidak pernah mengutarakan maksud perasaan ini pada orang lain. Hanya pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan ini diyakininya dan telah menemukan jawabannya. Dia menyukai Hokage berumur setengah abad itu.

Memang terdengar sangat aneh jika menyukai wanita yang sudah berumur. Apalagi umurnya masih belasan tahun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlanjur menyukai sang Hokage. Walaupun umurnya sudah tua, namun penampilannya masih seperti wanita muda. Apalagi Tsunade memiliki kemampuan untuk meregenerasi sel-sel yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa mengubah penampilannya seperti gadis remaja berumur belasan tahun. Bahkan bisa mengubah dirinya seperti anak kecil.

Naruto terus memikirkannya dalam diam yang tak berujung. Hingga tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk berbicara dengan Sakura. Tanpa disadarinya juga, langkahnya pun telah mencapai di tempat yang dituju yaitu ruang kerja sang Hokage.

Sakura yang duluan memegang gagang pintu tersebut, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang melamun.

"Naruto, ayo kita segera masuk ke ruang Hokage!" kata Sakura.

Naruto tersentak. Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Eh, uhm iya, Sakura! Kamu saja duluan yang masuk! Aku belakangan nanti," jawab Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa aku duluan yang masuk?" tanya Sakura heran."Kita berduakan yang disuruh menemui nona Tsunade? Naruto, kamu aneh sekali."

Naruto masih saja tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kamu saja yang duluan masuk," pinta Naruto sekali lagi.

Kerutan di kening lebar Sakura semakin bertambah banyak. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto sekarang. Naruto tampak semakin aneh dan selalu banyak alasan jika menemui sang Hokage kelima. Itu sudah diperhatikannya sejak lama, sewaktu Tsunade sudah dilantik menjadi Hokage kelima.

Kini kecurigaannya terhadap sikap aneh Naruto mulai tercium, tapi itu baru samar-samar. Sakura belum mengetahui apa sebabnya. Namun, yang pasti dia akan menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Naruto.

"Ya, sudah. Jika itu maumu," Sakura menghelakan napasnya dan segera membuka pintu ruang Hokage tersebut.

KRIEEET!

Sakura yang masuk duluan ke ruang Hokage. Sementara Naruto masih diam berdiri di dekat pintu itu, dengan ribuan rasa kepanikan yang memuncak di dalam hatinya.

'Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade sekarang. Aku masih merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Aku masih merasa canggung. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' batin Naruto kacau di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Kemudian adegan tertancap di dalam ruang Hokage, di mana Sakura sudah berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

Wanita berambut krem itu melipat tangan di atas meja sembari menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Sakura? Di mana Naruto?" tanya Tsunade dengan perasaan yang sangat berdebar-debar. Ia berusaha bersikap santai meskipun perasaannya saat ini tidak menentu sekarang.

Sakura tersentak.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Dia menunggu di luar, nona Tsunade."

"Suruh dia masuk sekarang. Ada hal yang penting mau aku bicarakan pada kalian berdua."

"Baik, nona Tsunade. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilnya sekarang."

Tsunade mengangguk cepat.

"Ya."

Segera saja Sakura pergi keluar lagi. Ia membuka pintu.

"Naruto, cepat masuk ke dalam. Nona Tsunade memintamu untuk menemuinya sekarang. Kamu ...," perkataan Sakura terputus begitu saja saat menyadari lawan bicaranya sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya berdiri.

SIIING!

Hening.

Sakura cengo sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia kaget setengah mati dengan emosi yang naik secara mendadak.

"AKH! NARUTO! DIA MALAH KABUR! DASAR, NARUTO NO BAKA!" teriak Sakura yang sangat menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu. Siapa saja akan pingsan ketika mendengarnya.

Jadi, si bocah berambut pirang itu kemana sekarang? Tiada yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Tepatnya di atap rumahnya sendiri.

Setelah berpikir keras sebelum masuk ke ruang Hokage, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menemui sang Hokage karena hatinya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan sang Hokage. Apalagi sang Hokage adalah orang yang disukainya. Akhir-akhir ini dia menyadari sendiri bahwa sesungguhnya dia menyukai sang Hokage.

Naruto duduk di atap rumahnya dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin sepoi-sepoi. Dia masih berkutat dengan alam pikirannya. Sebuah penyesalan, perasaan bersalah dan perasaan yang senang. Entahlah keadaan hati seperti ini sungguh mengganggu dirinya. Terlebih bayang-bayang insiden memalukan waktu itu terus menjelma di memori otaknya. Antara tidak menerima, menerima, dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Naruto berharap bisa memutar waktu kembali ke masa di mana ia bertemu dengan Tsunade untuk pertama kalinya. Dia akan berusaha menghindar saat terjadi insiden memalukan itu. Lalu pasti hidupnya tidak dibayangi oleh wajah Tsunade sampai umurnya menginjak lima belas tahun sekarang.

Tapi, sekarang wajah Tsunade sangat mengganggu alam pikirannya. Sungguh mengganggu dirinya. Dapat terlihat jelas dari tingkah dan ekspresi wajah yang berubah-ubah. Dimulai dari wajah yang kusut, kadang-kadang tersenyum tidak jelas begitu seperti orang gila dan kadang-kadang membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak dengan wajah yang kemerahan.

"AAAAARGH! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN SIH? KENAPA AKU BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU? SADAR, NARUTO! SADARLAH! INGAT, UMURMU DENGAN DIRINYA ITU BERAPA? APALAGI KAMU MASIH SEORANG GENIN, TIDAK MUNGKIN KAMU MENYUKAI SEORANG HOKAGE! NARUTO, KAMU MEMANG SUDAH GILA KARENA MENYUKAI WANITA TUA SEPERTI TSUNADE!" teriak Naruto yang sangat frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar masih dalam keadaan sangat terguncang akibat insiden memalukan itu.

Naruto terus merutuki dirinya sendiri hingga tanpa disadarinya, ada seorang pria berambut putih datang menghampirinya. Pria berambut putih dan mengenakan topeng hitam ini keheranan saat melihat Naruto berbicara sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hai, Naruto!" sapa pria berambut putih itu.

Naruto tersentak kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia berhenti mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Segera saja ia menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Tampak pria berambut putih sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Naruto sangat mengenalinya.

"Gu-Guru Kakashi!" seru Naruto tertawa senang. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum simpul di balik topeng kain hitam yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Apa kabar, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, guru," jawab Naruto menyengir lebar."Kalau kabar guru?"

Kakashi ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ya, seperti biasa. Seperti yang kamu lihat," Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Hehehe, aku mengerti," Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong selama dua tahun ini, kamu kelihatan sedikit berbeda. Hm ... Mungkin dari segi penampilan. Ya, aku akui penampilanmu jauh lebih baik dibanding yang dulu."

Kakashi tetap tersenyum di balik topeng hitamnya. Naruto juga tersenyum. Tapi, mendadak senyuman itu menghilang dari wajah Naruto.

SIIIING!

Tempat itu menjadi hening sebentar. Mereka terdiam diiringi terpaan angin yang memainkan rambut dan pakaian mereka. Mereka memilih memandang ke arah lain dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sedetik kemudian, suara Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Guru, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada guru?"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Mau tanya apa?"

Naruto memasang wajah yang sedikit kusut. Dia tetap memandang ke arah depan sana.

"Apakah guru pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta pada wanita yang lebih tua?"

Spontan, pertanyaan Naruto itu cukup mengagetkan Kakashi. Kedua mata sayu Kakashi membulat sempurna.

Tapi, dengan sikap yang wibawa dan tenang, Kakashi berusaha untuk menutupi kekagetannya itu. Ia menutup matanya sebentar. Ia memegang dagunya dengan tangan untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Hm ... Jatuh cinta pada wanita yang lebih tua? Hm ... Aku rasa aku belum pernah jatuh cinta pada wanita yang lebih tua. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, aku belum pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi, aku mempunyai tipe gadis yang kusukai. Hm, kurasa begitu."

Sambil manggut-manggut, Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu. Naruto sendiri mendengarnya dengan baik. Ia melirik ke arah Kakashi di saat Kakashi terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku memang belum pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi, aku rasa kalau jatuh cinta pada wanita yang lebih tua itu tidak ada salahnya. Cinta itu tidak mengenal usia, ras, jabatan, pangkat, asal usul dan apa saja. Cinta itu adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan untuk manusia. Cinta itu buta dan tidak akan pernah mati diterjang badai sebesar apapun itu. Ya, seperti itulah yang kuketahui," Kakashi manggut-manggut sambil melirik ke arah Naruto lagi."Memangnya kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Lantas ia tersenyum cengengesan lagi.

"Hehehe, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Begitulah," ujar Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Timbul tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Kakashi. Ia heran melihat sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh lagi tentang rasa penasarannya, Kakashi dan Naruto terlibat dalam pembicaraan tentang topik lain. Hingga mereka menyadari ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Ternyata kamu sudah pulang, Naruto," sahut seseorang itu. Membuat Naruto dan Kakashi menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

JREEENG!

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut raven. Kedua mata hitam kelam seperti kegelapan malam. Kulit yang putih. Dia adalah ...

Naruto sangat mengenalinya. Pasalnya dia adalah teman dan rival Naruto sejak kecil. Dia juga termasuk dalam kelompok 7 yang dibimbing Kakashi. Naruto sangat senang berjumpa dengannya.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Hei, Naruto! Apa kabar?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di jalan desa yang sepi dan hening. Di dua sisi jalan dikelilingi oleh pagar kayu yang disusun dengan rapi. Terlihat di ujung jalan sana, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan santainya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak setelah membicarakan sesuatu. Kakashi tidak tampak bersama mereka. Karena Kakashi memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Jadi, tinggallah Sasuke dan Naruto yang memulai pertemuan setelah berpisah selama dua tahun.

Ya, sejak peristiwa saat Sasuke dibawa lari oleh empat ninja suruhan Orochimaru. Naruto dan teman-temannya berusaha mati-matian untuk merebut Sasuke kembali. Mereka mengalahkan empat ninja tersebut dan satu ninja lainnya yang bernama Kimimaru. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang kembali ke desa Konoha. Dia telah menepati janjinya kepada Sakura untuk bisa menyelamatkan dan membawa Sasuke pulang ke desa Konoha.

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit akibat insiden dibawa lari oleh empat ninja suruhan Orochimaru, Sasuke sadar juga dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di desa Konoha. Saat menyadari betapa gigihnya usaha dan perjuangan Naruto untuk menyelamatkannya sampai mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun. Sasuke menganggap Naruto adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dia temukan selama hidupnya. Hingga dia dan Naruto tidak pernah saling bertengkar lagi. Apalagi dia dan Sakura juga sudah berpacaran sekarang.

Kini kehidupan Sasuke cukup aman dan tenteram. Tanpa ada rasa dendam terhadap Kakaknya yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Perasaannya jauh lebih tenang karena berkat dukungan dari orang-orang yang sangat mempercayainya yaitu Sakura dan Naruto. Dia hidup diliputi dengan rasa aman dan tanpa tekanan meskipun masih ada ancaman yang akan selalu mengintainya.

Dua lelaki itu terus berjalan dalam diam. Naruto yang sibuk dengan lamunannya tentang Tsunade. Sedangkan Sasuke yang terus memandang lurus ke depan. Hingga Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada diri Naruto.

Biasanya jika berjalan bersama atau sekedar berkumpul bersama, biasanya si Uzumaki ini yang paling berisik. Terus berkicau ria di sepanjang perjalanan dan Sasuke hanya bergumam "hn" saja untuk menanggapi semua kicauan Naruto itu. Tapi, sekarang suasananya agak hambar. Apa yang telah terjadi hingga Naruto mendadak diam begitu?

Karena penasaran itu, mendorong Sasuke menanyakannya pada Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto!"

"Hm? Apa?" jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Apa benar?"

"Ya."

"Kamu pasti bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menjadi diam begitu?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Cengiran lebar terkembang di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Hehehe, tentu saja. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Tidak ada yang kupikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja," Naruto tertawa menyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan serius. Raut wajah Sasuke amat datar.

"Kamu pasti bohong. Kamu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang penuh selidik."Tingkahmu semakin aneh saja. Ada apa dengan dirimu, Naruto?"

Naruto tetap saja tertawa cengengesan. Ditambah dengan kemunculan seseorang yang tiba-tiba disertai suara keras yang memekakkan telinga.

"NARUTO! TERNYATA KAMU DI SINI RUPANYA! AKU MENCARIMU KEMANA-MANA, TAHU! PADAHAL KITA BERDUA HARUS MENEMUI HOKAGE KELIMA. KALAU TIDAK ...," sembur seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu begitu dan berjalan cepat menuju Naruto. Tapi, omelannya terhenti begitu saja ketika mendapati Sasuke yang juga bersama Naruto. Raut muka gadis berambut merah muda itu berubah menjadi merona merah ketika mengetahui Sasuke juga ada di sana.

"Sakura ...," kata Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dia sungguh kaget melihat tampang Sakura yang sangat mengerikan seperti monster begitu.

"Hehehe, ternyata ada Sasuke-kun di sini," ujar Sakura tertawa malu-malu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Sikapnya menjadi lembut ketika di dekat laki-laki yang dicintainya ini yaitu Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto telah memasang wajah pucatnya karena Sakura telah menemukan dirinya. Gawat, pasti Sakura marah besar sekarang setelah mengetahui ia kabur dari kantor Hokage.

Segera saja Naruto menyelinapkan dirinya untuk segera kabur di saat Sakura dan Sasuke berbicara. Dia mulai melangkah mundur.

"Maaf, semuanya! Aku permisi pergi dulu. Sampai nanti!" Naruto langsung berbalik badan dan segera berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Sakura terperanjat mendengarnya. Mereka menyadari Naruto sudah pergi.

Sakura naik pitam lagi. Wajahnya memerah padam. Segera saja dia mengejar bocah berambut pirang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"NARUTO NO BAKA! TUNGGU! MAU KEMANA KAMU LAGI, HAH? DASAR, MENYEBALKAN!" jerit Sakura sangat keras menggelegar.

Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop melihat ulah mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya diam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tanpa ikut bersama mereka.

"Dasar, mereka berdua masih saja tidak berubah. Masih kekanak-kanakan seperti dulu. Aaaah, mereka memang selalu saja begitu," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Tatapannya terus diarahkan pada Sakura dan Naruto yang saling kejar-kejaran di ujung jalan sana. Hingga Naruto menghentikan larinya sejenak, saat bertemu dengan segerombolan para remaja seumuran dengannya. Sakura juga menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya, menghadang perjalanan Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto juga mengenal mereka. Pasalnya mereka adalah teman-teman seangkatannya saat di Akademi Ninja dahulu itu.

Sebut saja dari kelompok bimbingan Sarutobi Asuma yaitu Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino. Lalu kelompok bimbingan Yuhi Kurenai yaitu Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino. Tapi, ada satu lagi anggota kelompok bimbingan Kurenai yang sudah meninggal dunia saat bertarung melawan kakak sepupunya di ujian Chuunin yaitu Hyuga Hinata. Hinata meninggal dunia akibat pertarungan melawan kakak sepupunya yang bernama Hyuga Neji. Hinata meninggal di usia muda. Kini hanya tinggal Kiba dan Shino yang dibimbing oleh Kurenai. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Naruto sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Saat bersamaan, Shikamaru menyapa Naruto dengan sikapnya yang serius.

"Halo, Naruto! Akhirnya kamu kembali lagi ke desa ini setelah dua tahun lamanya. Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, sobat," sapa Shikamaru yang sedikit tersenyum.

"Makanya kami datang kemari bersama-sama untuk menyambut kepulanganmu, Naruto. Shikamaru yang mengajak kami semua untuk menemuimu," sambung Kiba dengan tawanya yang lebar. Disertai gonggongan dari anjing putih besar yang bernama Akamaru. Kiba duduk santai di atas punggung anjing kesayangannya itu.

"Iya, hari ini kami akan mengajakmu makan bersama sebagai acara sambutan atas kepulanganmu ke desa tercinta ini," tambah Ino yang juga tersenyum senang."Shikamaru yang mentraktir kita semua."

"Ya, itu benar," Shikamaru manggut-manggut.

"Ayo, kita makan!" Chouji sangat bersemangat.

Semuanya sangat antusias kecuali Shino. Naruto terpana saat mendengarnya. Ternyata dia mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat baik dan perhatian terhadapnya. Sungguh momen yang sangat mengesankan.

"Teman-teman ...," Naruto tersenyum dengan kedua mata biru yang berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi saking terharunya mempunyai teman-teman yang begitu perhatian padanya.

Ino, gadis berambut pirang diikat ponytail itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang mematung tak jauh dari Naruto.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menyadari Ino yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ayo, ikut bersama kami! Kita rayakan kepulangan Naruto sambil makan-makan bersama. Ajak juga Sasuke-kun ya!" lanjut Ino lagi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Tapikan aku sedang ..."

"Hm, boleh juga. Acara makan-makan bersama untuk menyambut kepulangan Naruto. Aku mau ikut bersama mereka," tiba-tiba ada yang menyela perkataan Sakura. Sakura menoleh.

Rupanya Sasuke. Ternyata dia tidak pergi dan malah mengikuti ketika ada teman-teman yang menghadang perjalanan Naruto. Sakura sedikit salah tingkah saat tangannya juga digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Wah, ada Sasuke-kun juga rupanya di sini!" Ino kegirangan sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke."Hai, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul ke arah Ino.

Teman-teman memperhatikan Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke sebentar. Lalu Shikamaru yang memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Hm, tampaknya teman-teman seangkatan kita sudah berkumpul semuanya. Sasuke juga ada. Ayo, kita segera pergi!" Shikamaru yang berjalan duluan.

Diikuti oleh Chouji.

"ASYIK! MAKAN! MAKAN!" Chouji sangat senang.

Kemudian disusul oleh semuanya kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Anggap saja ini adalah kencan. Kitakan jarang bepergian bersama seperti ini. Itu betulkan Sakura?" tutur Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah sedikit.

"I-iya, itu betul."

"Ayo, kita jalan! Mereka sudah pergi duluan dari kita."

Maka Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat. Sambil berjalan beriringan, mereka saling menunjukkan perasaan suka mereka karena mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Sejenak Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sambil berjalan bersama teman-temannya, dia merasa heran mengapa Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura begitu eratnya. Hm, sungguh mencurigakan, pikir Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kamu tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Sakura?" sahut Kiba yang berjalan di samping Naruto. Seakan-akan Kiba mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto sekarang.

Naruto melirik ke arah Kiba.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

Kiba berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berpacaran lho."

Naruto sungguh kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh, sejak kapan?"

"Itu sejak ..."

Kiba bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di antara Sakura dan Sasuke selama Naruto pergi bersama Jiraiya. Naruto mendengarnya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Hm, maaf ya jika di chapter 1-nya sangat membosankan karena saya mengambil alur yang sama di canonnya. Tapi, itu hanya tahap pengenalan awal di mana konflik akan dimulai. Lalu ada juga yang beranggapan Naruto di dalam fic ini nggak keren, ya saya hanya menampilkan bagaimana karakter Naruto seperti sifat aslinya di canon. Naruto yang kita kenal memang seperti itukan? Jadi, saya berusaha untuk membuatnya agar sama seperti sifat aslinya di canon. Mungkin karena untuk pertama kalinya saya membuat pair Naruto x Tsunade. Memang agak sulit mendapatkan feel-nya. Namun, yang pasti ini adalah permintaan dari reader yang merequest fic ini. Saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya sebaik mungkin dan tetap akan saya lanjutkan sampai tamat.**

 **Di fic ini, saya buat Sasuke tidak kabur dari desa Konoha. Karena Naruto berhasil menyelamatkannya sebelum Kimimaru datang. Ya, akhirnya Sasuke menjadi sahabat baik buat Naruto.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu setelah membaca chapter 2 ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 3. Dua chapter lagi akan tamat.**

 **Salam**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Kamis, 22 Oktober 2015**


	3. Misi kencan?

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Tsunade**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort/humor**

 **Setting: canon (Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Note: Cerita pesanan dari Dsevenfold. Semoga sesuai dengan harapanmu.**

 **Selasa, 27 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEELING**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Misi kencan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **Kiba bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di antara Sakura dan Sasuke selama Naruto pergi bersama Jiraiya. Naruto mendengarnya dengan baik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah tiba, tampak bulan sabit muncul di langit yang gelap. Bintang-bintang yang tidak tampak. Mereka bersembunyi di balik selimut alam semesta karena diliputi sebuah keraguan yang amat besar. Sama halnya dengan si bocah berambut pirang yang kini berjalan sendirian di jalan desa yang diliputi kegelapan.

Hari menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Naruto berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi. Diapit dengan dua sisi jalan yang dipenuhi pagar rumah warga desa. Ia berjalan dengan pikiran yang semakin kacau. Kacau bagaikan telur yang pecah.

Naruto baru saja pulang dari acara sambutan para teman seperjuangannya di sebuah restoran yang berada di desa Konoha. Naruto dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu untuk bernostalgia dan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting misalnya menyinggung masalah tingkatan ninja kalau teman-temannya sudah naik level ke tingkat Chuunin. Sementara Hyuga Neji yang satu angkatan di atas Naruto, sudah menjadi Jonin. Juga memberitahukan tentang teman-teman yang berada di desa Suna kalau Temari dan Kankurou sudah menjadi jonin serta Gaara yang sudah menjadi Kazekage sekarang. Hal ini membuat pikiran Naruto menjadi bertambah saat Shikamaru menyuruhnya untuk ikut ujian Chuunin yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Tapi, bukan hanya Naruto yang disuruh ikut ujian Chuunin, tentunya Sasuke juga. Sasuke juga masih dalam tingkat genin yang sama dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura sudah menjadi Chuunin sekarang.

Mengapa begitu? Sebab Sasuke tidak ikut ujian Chuunin saat Sakura mengajaknya. Sasuke tidak akan ikut jika Naruto sudah kembali ke desa karena Sasuke akan ikut ujian Chuunin jika ada Naruto. Jadi, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura ikut ujian Chuunin bersama Ino dan Chouji. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura mengikuti permintaan Sasuke itu. Sehingga Sakura pun berhasil menjadi Chuunin sekarang.

Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama dalam posisi genin. Namun, hal itu tidak menyurutkan persahabatan mereka. Mereka belum juga mengiyakan permintaan Shikamaru untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu. Hingga tanpa terasa langkahnya pun sampai juga di rumahnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sebelum Naruto mencapai anak tangga yang menuju rumahnya, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di atas tangga itu.

Dia adalah pria berambut hitam panjang diikat satu. Ada luka melintang di hidungnya. Namanya Umino Iruka.

Naruto sangat mengenalnya. Secara langsung tawa lebar pun terukir di wajahnya.

"GURU IRUKA!" panggil Naruto sekeras mungkin. Dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah gurunya.

Sang guru tersenyum ketika Naruto dekat dengannya.

"Hai, Naruto. Apa kabar?"

"Baik, guru. Guru sendiri?"

"Baik juga," Iruka memegang dagunya dengan tangannya."Sudah dua tahun, kita tidak bertemu. Sepertinya kamu sudah bertambah tinggi ya sekarang."

Iruka memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti. Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah tumbuh tinggi sekarang, guru."

"Hm, bisa aku lihat begitu."

Sang guru manggut-manggut sambil menyengir lebar sehingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat dari dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak menyangka si bocah berambut pirang yang suka berbuat onar sudah kelihatan berbeda dibanding yang dulu. Naruto kelihatan lebih keren di luarnya. Tapi, di dalamnya pasti dipikirkan lebih matang lagi. Sifat Naruto juga masih seperti dulu. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Oh iya, kenapa guru datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tawanya pun berhenti sejenak.

Iruka juga menghentikan tawanya. Ia menepuk jidatnya.

"Ya ampun ... Hampir lupa. Aku punya kelebihan makanan. Jadinya aku pikir mengajakmu makan malam sama-sama. Tapi, aku rasa kamu ..."

Belum sempat, Iruka melanjutkan perkataannya. Naruto malah memotongnya.

"AYO, KITA MAKAN MALAM BERSAMA, GURU IRUKA!"

Naruto mendorong sang guru dengan segera. Membuat sang guru kewalahan.

"TUNGGU, NARUTO! JANGAN DORONG-DORONG AKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Suara Iruka terdengar sangat keras dan menggema di tempat itu. Memecah kesunyian malam yang semakin larut. Menemani kebersamaan Naruto yang baru saja bertemu dengan gurunya itu.

Sungguh mengesankan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Naruto menjalani sebuah misi bersama Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi di desa Suna atas perintah Tsunade. Mereka menjalani misi untuk mengantarkan sebuah dokumen penting pada Kazekage. Selain mengantarkan dokumen penting itu, Naruto pun berkesempatan bisa bertemu dengan Gaara. Gaara yang sudah menjadi Kazekage bagi desa Suna sekarang.

Tentu saja membuat Naruto sungguh kaget, senang dan juga merasa jauh ketinggalan dari Gaara. Gaara yang seumuran dengannya, sudah menjadi seorang Kazekage. Sungguh prestasi yang membanggakan buat Gaara. Di usianya yang masih muda, dia sudah menjadi pemimpin yang sangat mencintai desanya. Nyawanya pun dipertaruhkan demi keselamatan desanya.

Setelah beberapa hari di Suna, Naruto dan kelompoknya pun pulang kembali ke Konoha. Lalu setibanya di Konoha, mereka harus melaporkan hasil misi mereka pada sang Hokage kelima.

Tapi, Kakashi tidak ikut. Dia mempunyai urusan yang lain. Dia mempercayakan urusan laporan hasil misi itu pada Naruto dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke juga pergi ke suatu tempat yang lain. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Jadi, hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang pergi menghadap sang Hokage sekarang.

Di ruang kantor Hokage, pada siang hari yang terik. Tampak Naruto dan Sakura berdiri sambil berhadapan dengan Tsunade. Mereka sudah menyampaikan hasil laporan misi mereka. Tsunade sudah menerimanya.

"Baik, kami permisi dulu, Tsunade-sama!" ucap Sakura memberi hormat pada Tsunade.

"Ya, silakan pergi!" sahut Tsunade tanpa melihat Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura pun mengangguk. Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"TUNGGU!"

Mereka berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Tsunade yang mencegat langkah mereka. Tsunade meletakkan berkas dokumen laporan misi itu di atas meja sejenak. Lalu ia memandang ke arah dua bocah itu.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku ingin Naruto tinggal di sini dulu. Ada yang sangat penting, aku bicarakan pada Naruto," jawab Tsunade sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdegub kencang saat dipandangi oleh Tsunade. Ia merasa berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Darahnya terasa berdesir dengan kencang.

"Eh?!" Naruto dan Sakura tercengang. Mereka pun saling pandang.

Tsunade sewot melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura yang menjawabnya. Ia menarik pandangannya lagi pada Tsunade.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Tsunade-sama," Sakura tertawa cengengesan."Saya keluar dulu."

Setelah itu, Sakura buru-buru keluar. Tinggallah Naruto yang merasa bimbang sekarang. Ia pun mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

BLAM!

Pintu pun tertutup keras. Langkah Naruto terhenti pada saat Tsunade mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Naruto, tunggu! Mau kemana kamu?"

Naruto berdiri tepat di depan pintu tersebut. Dia membelakangi sang Hokage. Dia tidak mampu menunjukkan wajahnya pada sang Hokage ataupun berhadapan dengannya. Memandangnya secara langsung. Sebab, sang Hokage adalah orang yang sangat disukainya akhir-akhir ini.

Detakan jantung Naruto semakin memompa darah dengan sangat kencang. Ia tidak mampu untuk bergerak dari sana. Mulutnya juga terkunci rapat. Dia membeku padahal ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan sang Hokage. Dia selalu menghindar tiap kali Hokage memanggilnya. Namun, kini ia terjebak dalam satu ruang dengan Hokage. Dia tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Dia benar-benar terpaku.

Lantas sang Hokage bangkit berdiri dari kursi panasnya. Dengan langkah yang pelan dan anggun, dia mendekati laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Begitu dekat, dia berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau menemuiku, Naruto?" kata Tsunade mengawali pembicaraan."Padahal aku sudah beberapa kali untuk memintamu menemuiku di sini. Tapi, kamu malah kabur dan menghindar begitu saja. Dari awal kamu pulang ke desa ini, tak pernah sedikitpun kamu menemuiku. Apa aku mempunyai kesalahan sehingga kamu tidak menemuiku lagi, Naruto? Kalau aku boleh tahu, alasanmu apa untuk selalu tidak ingin menemuiku?"

Tsunade menyodorkan pertanyaan yang sangat mengagetkan Naruto saat itu juga. Naruto tetap diam pada pendiriannya. Kepalanya ditundukkannya. Dia masih membeku karena merasa berdebar-debar di dekat Hokage. Hokage yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan telah mencuri hatinya sekarang.

Naruto tidak juga membuka suaranya. Tsunade memperhatikan bocah itu dengan lama. Rona merah hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Hm, baiklah, jika kamu tidak ingin berbicara padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu membisu seperti itu. Sudah bertemu denganmu, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi, sebagai Hokage kelima, aku mempunyai misi khusus buatmu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Tsunade. Tsunade menunjukkan senyumnya yang menawan. Membuat perasaan Naruto naik-turun sekarang.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto mulai membuka suaranya.

"Me-Memangnya aku harus melakukan misi seperti apa, Tsunade-baasan?"

Tsunade menghelakan napasnya sejenak. Sepertinya ia juga berdebar-debar saat mengatakan misi itu pada Naruto. Tapi, dia harus mengatakannya karena ada suatu yang penting di balik misi itu.

"Baik, aku akan memberitahukan tentang misi itu."

Wanita tua itu menarik pandangannya ke arah lain. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Naruto pun keheranan melihatnya.

"Apa sih misinya, Tsunade-baasan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"EHEM!" Tsunade berdehem keras."Misinya sangat sederhana dan berada di tingkat D. Aku hanya ingin kamu sendiri yang menjalani misi ini."

Naruto pun cengo di tempat.

"Eh, a-aku sendiri?"

"Iya."

"Jadi, itu misi apa sih?"

"Gampang. Misinya adalah kamu harus berkencan denganku."

"A-APA?! KE-KENCAN?!"

Naruto pun melototkan dua matanya saking kagetnya mendengar penuturan sang Hokage. Mulutnya ternganga sangat lebar.

Wajah Tsunade semakin memerah saja. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia merasa malu sudah mengatakannya. Tentu saja membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati mendengarnya karena ia mendapatkan misi yang aneh. Misi kencan?

Sungguh tak lazim. Itu bukan misi atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ajakan. Tsunade tidak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya yang begitu besar pada Naruto. Perasaan cinta seorang kekasih. Bukan perasaan sayang nenek pada cucunya.

Memang terasa aneh. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya. Sang perawan tua menyukai berondong manis yang berbeda jauh umurnya. Seorang nenek mencintai cucunya. Perasaan aneh yang muncul sejak insiden memalukan itu.

Hening.

Tempat itu hening sejenak. Dua makhluk berlainan jenis itu, saling beradu punggung dalam jarak cukup jauh. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi, Naruto ... Apa kamu mau menerima misi kencan ini?" tawar sang Hokage sekali lagi.

Naruto masih berpikir. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya sebentar. Tsunade menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Naruto pun menjawabnya.

"Aku rasa ... Aku tidak bisa, Tsunade-baasan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku rasa ini bukan misi. Tapi, ajakan kencan biasa," Naruto membuka dua matanya."Aku tidak bisa berkencan denganmu."

Tsunade memasang wajah lirihnya.

"Tapi, Naruto. Aku ingin berkencan denganmu. Aku mohon sekali ini saja. Ini adalah perintahku sebagai Hokage."

"Aku tidak bisa, Tsunade-baasan. Apa kata orang kalau aku berkencan dengan nenek-nenek tua seperti Tsunade-baasan. Pasti aku dikira memiliki selera yang buruk dan ..."

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari arah belakangnya. Aura membunuh yang sangat kuat.

Membuat wajah Naruto pucat pasi sekarang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto pun menoleh ke arah belakang.

Tiba-tiba ...

BUAAAK!

Pipi Naruto sukses ditonjok oleh kepalan tinju dari Tsunade. Dengan tampang yang garang seperti monster, Tsunade memukul Naruto sekuat tenaga. Alhasil, Naruto pun menabrak sofa dan terkapar di lantai begitu saja.

BRAAAK!

Terjadilah gempa bumi kecil di ruangan itu saat Naruto terjatuh.

Tsunade berwajah merah padam. Ia memandang Naruto dengan geramnya.

"DASAR, BOCAH KURANG AJAR! JANGAN LEDEK AKU SEPERTI ITU! AKU MASIH MUDA. MASIH KUAT. AKU BELUM NENEK-NENEK. HANYA SAJA KAMU SELALU SAJA MEMANGGILKU BAASAN. PADAHAL AKU HARAP KAMU MEMANGGILKU TSUNADE SAJA. SAMA SEPERTI TEMAN-TEMAN YANG SEUMURAN DENGANMU. APA KAMU MENGERTI?"

Tsunade berkoar-koar panjang. Dia sangat tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Padahal dia harap Naruto memperlakukannya sama seperti remaja yang seumuran dengan Naruto. Dia ingin muda kembali seperti gadis remaja yang berumur 16 tahun. Usia yang sama dengan Naruto. Dia ingin menyesuaikan dirinya mulai dari sekarang agar membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

Lalu Naruto bangkit perlahan-lahan dari acara terkaparnya. Ia terduduk sebentar sembari mengelus pipinya yang sakit dan membiru.

"Ukh, sakitnya!" keluh Naruto meringis kesakitan. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Tsunade. Seketika wajahnya sewot sekali.

"I-Iya, aku mengerti Tsunade-baasan."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Kamu harus berkencan denganku. Aku tidak mau tahu," Tsunade berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang sangat serius."Kalau kamu tetap bersikeras juga menolak misi kencan ini, aku akan bilang pada orang-orang desa kalau kamu pernah menciumku. Lalu aku beberkan semuanya kalau kamu mencoba menggodaku dan ..."

Naruto pun panik dan langsung memotong pembicaraan Tsunade yang sangat mengancam.

"HEI! HEI! TUNGGU! A-AKU MAU KENCAN DENGANMU, TSUNADE-BAASAN!"

Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara yang amat keras sehingga membuat Tsunade berhenti berulah seperti gadis muda. Tidak ingat kalau dia sudah berumur 50 tahun. Tapi, berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang disukainya ini, membuat tingkahnya muda seperti dulu.

Seketika sang Hokage tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia senang pada akhirnya Naruto menerima ajakan kencannya yang terselubung lewat misi aneh itu.

"Baguslah, kamu mau menerima misi ini, Naruto. Aku senang sekali."

"Iya, Tsunade-baasan."

Naruto pasrah dengan keadaan. Apa boleh buat, ini demi kehormatan dirinya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang insiden memalukan waktu itu. Hanya Jiraiya dan Shizune yang mengetahui insiden itu. Mereka menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat dari khayalak umum. Demi menjaga nama baik Tsunade sebagai Hokage kelima. Juga menjaga nama baik Naruto agar tidak dianggap buruk lagi oleh orang-orang desa. Cukup sudah penderitaan Naruto. Dia harus menemukan kebahagiaan agar dia tidak merasa sedih lagi.

Dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga, Tsunade berkata lagi.

"Mulai hari minggu besok, kita berkencan. Kita ketemu di taman desa, di jam sepuluh pagi. Aku akan menunggumu di sana, Naruto. Jangan lupa ya."

Nada perkataan Tsunade terkesan sangat lembut. Apalagi didukung sifat dan tingkahnya yang sama seperti gadis remaja. Rona merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Wajah berbinar-binar terang bagaikan sinar matahari.

Membuat Naruto terheran-heran melihatnya. Sekaligus membuat tanda tanya muncul di atas kepalanya. Mengapa sang Hokage berubah drastis seperti itu?

'Ada apa dengan Tsunade-baasan? Dia sangat aneh sekali. Kenapa dia malah mengajakku kencan? Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku berkencan dengan wanita tua? Apalagi dengan seorang Hokage. Pasti semua orang akan menganggap aku gila karena mau saja berkencan dengan seorang nenek-nenek. ARGH! AKU BENAR-BENAR PUSING SEKARANG!' batin Naruto yang syok di tempat. Dia tidak menyangka bakal masuk dalam cinta terlarang. Cinta beda usia yang sangat jauh dan akan mendapatkan rintangan yang sangat berat nantinya.

Setelah itu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **A zoldyck: oke, lanjut nih. Maaf, pendek.**

 **yuko: udah lanjut kok.**

 **kainan: oke, ini lanjut.**

 **Dsevenfold: mudah-mudahan chapter ini sesuai dengan harapanmu. Maaf, pendek.**

 **Cuka-san: nggak jadi sampai empat chapter. Mau diperpanjang lagi chapter-nya. Setidaknya 8 chapter aja. SEMANGAT JUGA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 update!**

 **Maaf, kelamaan buatnya. Tapi, malah pendek chapter kali ini. Saya usahain chapter depan, bakal diperpanjang.**

 **Oke, sekian dulu dari saya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Sabtu, 5 Desember 2015**


	4. Kencan pertama

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Tsunade**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort/humor**

 **Setting: canon (Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Note: Cerita pesanan dari Dsevenfold. Semoga sesuai dengan harapanmu.**

 **Jumat, 18 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEELING**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **'Ada apa dengan Tsunade-baasan? Dia sangat aneh sekali. Kenapa dia malah mengajakku kencan? Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku berkencan dengan wanita tua? Apalagi dengan seorang Hokage. Pasti semua orang akan menganggap aku gila karena mau saja berkencan dengan seorang nenek-nenek. ARGH! AKU BENAR-BENAR PUSING SEKARANG!' batin Naruto yang syok di tempat. Dia tidak menyangka bakal masuk dalam cinta terlarang. Cinta beda usia yang sangat jauh dan akan mendapatkan rintangan yang sangat berat nantinya.**

 **Setelah itu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Kencan pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tibalah waktu yang telah dijanjikan antara Naruto dan Tsunade.

Pada hari minggu, jam 10 pagi di taman desa Konoha. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu ke arah taman desa. Antara ingin pergi atau tidak ingin pergi. Sungguh hal ini sangat memberatkan hatinya bagaikan neraca timbangan.

Untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi misi kencan ini, membuat Naruto harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah dari mencuci pakaian, menyapu, mengepel, menjemur pakaian dan terakhir mandi. Setelah itu, dia berpakaian seperti biasanya dan sarapan dulu dengan makan ramen instant dan segelas susu. Kemudian mondar-mandir di ruang tamu sambil memikirkan matang-matang tentang misi kencan ini antara mau pergi atau tidak mau pergi. Jadi, keputusannya adalah mau pergi. Ketika teringat ancaman Tsunade kemarin itu.

 **"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Kamu harus berkencan denganku. Aku tidak mau tahu," Tsunade berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang sangat serius."Kalau kamu tetap bersikeras juga menolak misi kencan ini, aku akan bilang pada orang-orang desa kalau kamu pernah menciumku. Lalu aku beberkan semuanya kalau kamu mencoba menggodaku dan ..."**

Begitulah perkataan Tsunade yang terlontar padanya waktu itu. Membuat Naruto tidak berkutik. Jadi, mau tidak mau, dia harus melaksanakan misi kencan ini bersama Tsunade. Sungguh terasa aneh jika berkencan dengan seorang nenek tua nantinya. Apa kata dunia?

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto sudah menyetujuinya. Kini dia juga sudah menginjakkan kakinya di taman desa. Di mana sang Hokage kelima sudah menunggunya.

Taman desa yang cukup sepi dan hening. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang terlihat di sana. Mengantarkan Naruto mencari sosok sang Hokage yang ingin ditemuinya. Pasti sang Hokage masih berpenampilan tua seperti itu, pikir Naruto. Menebak asal-asalan.

Cukup lama mencari ke semua sudut taman desa tersebut, mata biru Naruto pun menangkap sosok gadis yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku batu, berada tepat di bawah pohon yang rindang. Gadis yang masih muda dan kelihatannya seumuran dengannya. Tapi, dilihat dari ciri-ciri fisiknya yaitu berambut panjang krem diikat ponytail. Bermata kuning emas. Ada tanda prisma biru di keningnya. Memakai pakaian seperti yukata berwarna biru langit sebatas setengah paha dengan ikatan kain hitam di pinggangnya membentuk simpul. Bawahannya adalah celana hitam ketat di atas lutut. Sepatu yang dikenakan adalah sepatu ninja standart berwarna hitam. Jadi, gadis ini mengingatkannya pada ...

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, tak jauh dari gadis itu berada. Memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Apakah mungkin pandangannya itu salah?

'Hm, tidak mungkin gadis muda dan secantik itu adalah Tsunade-baasan. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan lama-lama sih memang seperti Tsunade-baasan. Eh ...,' batin Naruto yang ternganga habis seperti ikan mati kehabisan napas. Ia belum menyakinkan dirinya kalau gadis itu adalah Tsunade.

Lantas gadis itu menarik pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersentak.

"Waduh, dia melihat ke arahku," gumam Naruto yang panik. Ingin rasanya dia lari dari sana. Tapi, entah kenapa tubuhnya terpaku begitu.

Seketika gadis itu menampilkan senyum lebarnya yang terbaik. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Spontan Naruto kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Ternyata gadis itu mengenalnya. Saat bersamaan, gadis itu berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

Begitu dekat, gadis itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia tetap menampilkan senyum terbaiknya sehingga membuat hati Naruto tertawan. Rona merah tipis tercetak di dua pipi Naruto.

"Eh, ka-kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata. Gugup begitu.

Hening sejenak. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Wajahnya datar begitu.

Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu membuka suaranya.

"Jadi, kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Gadis itu malah balik bertanya. Naruto sendiri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak. A-Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu. Me-Memangnya sebelumnya kita pernah saling mengenal ya?"

Naruto berwajah polos. Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya. Seketika wajah gadis itu menjadi sedikit sewot.

"Dasar, Naruto no baka. Coba perhatikan aku baik-baik. Masa kamu tidak mengenal aku sih? Buka matamu lebar-lebar, tahu!"

Gadis itu menjadi kesal karena Naruto malah tidak mengenalnya. Secara langsung, Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu mulai dari atas dan bawah. Lalu dari bawah ke atas. Kemudian Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"EH, TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Naruto memasang wajah yang syok sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis itu."TSU-TSU-TSUNADE BAA-BAASAN!"

Dengan wajah yang memerah, gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu begitu. Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku Tsunade."

"Eh, ti-tidak mu-mungkin Tsunade-baasan bisa berubah menjadi gadis muda dan secantik ini? Pe-Penampilan Baasan seperti gadis yang seumuran denganku. Baasan tidak kelihatan tua sama sekali."

Tanpa sadar Naruto memuji gadis itu. Gadis yang memang adalah Tsunade sendiri. Membuat perasaan Tsunade berbunga-bunga. Dia semakin tersipu-sipu malu begitu.

"Itu benar. Aku kelihatan muda dan cantik, kan? Seperti gadis seusia denganmu. Aku mencoba menyesuaikan diri agar kamu berkencan dengan gadis muda. Bukan kencan dengan wanita tua," Tsunade tersenyum dengan wajah kemerahan."Dengan begini, kamu tidak usah bingung ataupun takut jika orang-orang desa mengetahui kalau kamu berkencan dengan seorang Hokage. Tapi, orang-orang akan menyangka kamu berkencan dengan gadis biasa yang seumuran denganmu. Jadi, misi kencan ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Lalu satu lagi, kamu jangan panggil aku Baasan. Panggil aku Tsunade saja. Mengerti?"

Giliran Tsunade yang menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Membuat Naruto menurunkan tangannya. Apalagi Tsunade berjarak cukup dekat dengannya. Jantung Naruto berdebar-debar tidak karuan saat dipandang tajam oleh Tsunade dalam jarak dekat seperti itu. Ia terpana karena bisa menatap wajah muda Tsunade yang sangat memikat hatinya sekarang.

"Eh, ba-baik ... Tsu-Tsunade."

"Bagus!"

Tsunade tersenyum senang karena permintaannya dituruti oleh Naruto. Lantas tangan kanan yang digunakan untuk menunjuk Naruto, beralih merangkul lengan Naruto dengan erat. Tentu saja Naruto kaget lagi dibuatnya. Wajah Naruto memerah lagi.

"Ayo, kita pergi kencan, Naruto!"

"Eh? Kemana Tsunade-baasan?"

Wajah Tsunade sewot lagi.

"Tuhkan, kamu masih memanggilku baasan. Aku sudah menjadi gadis seusiamu, tahu. Bukan nenek-nenek lagi."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Hehehe, ma-maaf, Tsunade."

"Huh, ya sudah. Aku maafkan."

"Te-Terus kita akan pergi kencan kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan keliling desa saja?"

"Eh, ja-jalan-jalan keliling desa?"

"Iya. Ayo, kita langsung pergi!"

Tsunade pun menarik tangan Naruto begitu saja. Naruto kelabakan karena terseret oleh arahan Tsunade. Padahal ia belum menyetujui sepenuhnya keputusan Tsunade itu. Tapi, Tsunade tidak mau menunggu hasil keputusan Naruto itu sebelum Naruto mengatakannya.

"EH ... TU-TUNGGU! TUNGGU DULU, TSUNADE!"

Suara teriakan Naruto menggema keras di taman itu. Bersamaan angin sepoi-sepoi pun muncul untuk menemani kepergian mereka. Mereka segera meninggalkan taman itu dan memulai rencana acara misi kencan yang akan dilakukan seharian itu. Hal ini akan menimbulkan kejadian yang sangat menghebohkan nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah cukup lama Naruto dan Tsunade berjalan kaki menyusuri berbagai sudut jalan desa. Mereka berkeliling tiada henti dan tanpa merasa capek sedikitpun. Walaupun sesekali mereka singgah untuk membeli sebuah minuman dan makanan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa haus dan lapar selama dalam perjalanan misi kencan ini. Mereka menjalani semua ini dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda.

Awalnya Naruto merasa canggung, takut dan risih karena harus berkencan dengan seorang wanita tua berumur setengah abad. Tapi, sekarang dia merasa senang dan bahagia bisa berkencan dengan seorang gadis muda seumuran dengannya. Apalagi gadis itu cantik sekali melebihi kecantikan Sakura, begitulah di pikiran Naruto sekarang.

Dia sangat menikmati arahan perjalanan misi kencan ini, seiring Tsunade yang menyeretnya pergi kesana-kemari. Ia menurut saja karena hatinya sudah tertawan dengan pesona Tsunade yang sangat memikatnya. Bahkan orang-orang desa tidak tahu kalau Naruto berkencan dengan Hokage kelima. Mereka menyangka Naruto berkencan dengan gadis biasa. Jadi, mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikannya ataupun memikirkannya. Mereka hanya memperhatikan sekilas saja. Setelah itu, mereka pun sibuk melakukan aktifitas masing-masing.

Tapi, hanya segelincir orang yang curiga ketika tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Tsunade di tengah jalan yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Orang yang curiga itu adalah Shizune sendiri.

Shizune sedang berjalan sendiri sambil menggendong seekor babi. Matanya pun terbelalak ketika melihat Naruto sedang berjalan dengan Tsunade. Tentu saja membuat Shizune kaget setengah mati kalau sang Hokage sudah berubah menjadi gadis muda berumur 16 tahun. Sama persis sewaktu Tsunade masih muda dulu.

"Lho, i-itu Tsunade-nee, kan?" Shizune tercengang."Kenapa dia merangkul tangan Naruto seperti itu? Jangan-jangan ... WAAAAAA!"

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu segera mengejar Naruto dan Tsunade yang sudah menjauh di ujung jalan desa sana. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Tsunade sehingga Tsunade bertingkah muda seperti itu.

Tak hanya Shizune yang mengikuti Naruto dan Tsunade, tapi Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka juga berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Tsunade di tengah jalan. Bersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura juga sedang berkencan. Sama halnya dengan Naruto dan Tsunade sekarang. Mereka penasaran siapa gadis yang telah menyeret Naruto itu. Padahal mereka sendiri tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya di desa Konoha itu.

Maka sudah diputuskan, Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto dan Tsunade. Mereka tidak jadi berkencan dan lebih memilih menyelidiki siapa gadis misterius yang pergi bersama Naruto.

Akhirnya semakin banyak orang yang curiga dengan sosok gadis misterius yang bersama Naruto sekarang. Hal itu terjadi ketika mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Tsunade di jalan. Kebanyakan mereka adalah teman-teman dan orang-orang terdekat Naruto. Pasalnya, mereka sangat penasaran siapa gadis misterius yang bersama Naruto itu. Mereka belum pernah melihat gadis itu di desa ini. Hanya ada dua orang yang tahu yaitu Shizune dan Jiraiya.

Kini mereka semua bersembunyi di tempat masing-masing dan bersepakat untuk menyelidiki siapa gadis misterius itu, tatkala Naruto dan Tsunade memutuskan untuk bercengkerama di dekat tebing perbukitan yang dibatasi oleh pagar besi. Persis di dekat bukit monumen patung wajah kelima Hokage itu.

Di antara desiran angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan apa saja yang berada di tempat itu. Membuat suasana semakin semarak ketika berduaan di tempat seperti itu. Rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Naruto dan Tsunade terdiam sambil memandang lepas ke bawah sana. Di mana terlihat pemandangan wajah desa yang begitu indah. Sungguh membuat momen ini menjadi semakin terasa menyenangkan.

Dua insan yang berbeda umur itu, terdiam cukup lama setelah mengistirahatkan diri masing-masing dari acara jalan-jalan keliling desa. Mereka tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa untuk dibahas dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Lalu bola mata biru Naruto melirik ke arah Tsunade. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Tapi, gadis itu tidak merangkul lengannya lagi.

Diperhatikannya sang Hokage dengan lama. Sang Genin pun terpana akan pesona kecantikan makhluk Tuhan yang berada di sampingnya ini. Tidak menyangka sang Hokage rela mengubah penampilannya seperti gadis berumur 16 tahun agar tidak ada yang curiga bahwa dia adalah sang Hokage. Tidak ada cacatnya sedikitpun. Ia seperti gadis yang sepangkat dengannya. Tubuhnya yang sempurna. Wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya yang indah ...

Sungguh sudah membuat pikiran Naruto meracau kemana-mana sehingga muncullah pikiran yang sudah melampaui batas dari apa yang diperkirakannya.

Dia melamun sampai terbawa ke masa depan nanti. Di mana nanti, ia ingin menikah dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini. Mempunyai anak. Menjadi seorang Ayah. Lalu mengurus anak-anaknya bersama Tsunade di dalam rumah yang sederhana. Pasti hidupnya bahagia tanpa ada beban dan kesepian yang dirasakannya seperti ini. Itulah harapan yang mendadak muncul di hatinya.

Hingga suara Tsunade pun terdengar nyaring di telinganya, membuat lamunan Naruto buyar begitu saja.

"Naruto ..."

"Heh?!" Naruto tersadarkan."Eh, uhm ...?!"

Naruto linglung sebentar. Tsunade kebingungan melihat Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu memandangku sampai segitunya?"

"Eh?! Ti-Tidak. Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa."

Segera saja Naruto membuang mukanya yang memerah dari hadapan Tsunade. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Dia mengalami kegugupan yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Sang Hokage tercengang. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke arah Naruto sekarang.

GREP!

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna tatkala mendapati dirinya dipeluk Tsunade dari arah belakang. Seketika wajah Naruto semakin memerah padam seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Naruto ..."

"I-Iya, Tsunade."

Benar-benar membuat Naruto gugup setengah mati. Jantungnya bekerja keras untuk memompa darah lebih banyak. Sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto menjadi panas-dingin. Ia benar-benar sudah merasa di ambang puncak kebahagiaan. Ia telah menyakini dirinya kalau ia sangat mencintai sang Hokage.

Sang Hokage terus memeluknya erat dari belakang. Sementara orang-orang yang sedang mengintai mereka, tercengang dan syok dengan pemandangan semua ini.

"Eh, ternyata gadis itu pacarnya Naruto," ujar Sakura yang sedang bertengger di atas pohon.

"Benar juga. Dia sudah memeluk Naruto seperti itu," sahut Sasuke yang juga bertengger di atas pohon. Dia berada di samping Sakura.

"Aaaah, i-itu tidak mungkin. Tsunade-nee sudah ...," kata Shizune panik sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Sedangkan Ton Ton masih dipeluknya dengan erat.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di dekat Shizune. Mereka berdua memperhatikan Shizune dengan aneh.

"Eh, Tsunade-sama? Kenapa, Shizune-san?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

Shizune hanya tertawa cengengesan. Dia kelihatan terbata-bata.

"Hahaha ... Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh ..."

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Shizune pun menghelakan napas leganya.

'Haaaaah, syukurlah Sakura tidak curiga kalau itu memang Tsunade-nee. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka Tsunade-nee benar-benar sudah nekad. Dia benar-benar suka dengan bocah remaja seperti Naruto dan sekarang dia sudah berani berpacaran dengan bocah itu. Ini karena insiden waktu itu, kekhifalan mendatangkan cinta aneh seperti ini. Tsunade-nee, kamu sudah gila mencintai seorang daun muda seperti Naruto,' batin Shizune yang sangat panik di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Lantas mereka bertiga terus mengintai dua sejoli yang tengah bercengkerama itu. Tak hanya mereka saja, ada beberapa orang yang juga mengintai. Mereka adalah Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, dan Shino. Mereka berlima sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, tak jauh dari Naruto dan Tsunade berada.

"Hei, siapa sih gadis yang bersama Naruto itu? Sangat mencurigakan," ujar Ino yang berada paling depan.

"Itu benar," Chouji mengangguk sambil memakan kripik kentang kesukaannya. Dia berlutut di samping Ino.

"Sepertinya gadis itu bukan orang desa ini. Kemungkinan asalnya dari desa lain. Soalnya baru kali ini aku melihat gadis secantik itu di desa ini," kata Kiba yang berada di sebelah Chouji.

"Tapi, rasanya gadis itu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang. Dia mirip sekali dengan Hokage kelima," ungkap Shikamaru bersikap santai.

Semuanya pun melihat ke arah Shikamaru. Mereka tercengang.

"Eh? Mirip Hokage kelima?" seru mereka serentak kecuali Shikamaru.

"Itu baru dugaanku," Shikamaru memandang lepas ke arah Naruto dan Tsunade."Kemungkinan gadis itu adalah Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama mengubah dirinya menjadi gadis seumuran dengan Naruto. Supaya menyesuaikan dirinya dengan Naruto sehingga dia bisa leluasa menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Dengan kata lain, Hokage kelima berpacaran dengan seorang genin seperti Naruto sekarang."

"HAAAH? HOKAGE KELIMA BERPACARAN DENGAN NARUTO?!"

Semuanya kaget dan membelalakkan kedua matanya secara bersama-sama. Shikamaru sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Hei, jangan ribut! Nanti kita ketahuan," bisik Shikamaru menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya untuk mengisyaratkan semua temannya agar menutup mulut masing-masing. Tentu saja pendapat Shikamaru ini benar-benar membuat mereka syok sekali.

Perhatian mereka pun tertuju pada Naruto dan Tsunade. Tsunade yang masih memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang. Wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah padam seperti lampu merah. Semakin memerah saja ketika bersamaan Tsunade membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Naruto ... Aku ... Aku cinta padamu."

DEG!

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Ia sangat kaget ketika sang Hokage sudah mengatakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak menyangkanya sama sekali.

Dengan perasaan yang bergetar, Naruto menjawab perkataan Tsunade itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Tsunade?"

Tsunade tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Bukan cinta seorang nenek untuk cucunya. Tapi, cinta seorang wanita pada laki-laki layaknya cinta seorang kekasih. Aku harap kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku senang jika kamu mencintai aku juga."

Naruto tertegun. Ia semakin syok saja mendengarnya. Tapi, juga senang karena Tsunade memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Lalu Naruto melepaskan rangkulan tangan Tsunade dari pinggangnya. Ia berbalik dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Tsunade. Ia menatap Tsunade dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Maaf ...," tutur Naruto dengan nada yang pelan."Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu, Tsunade."

Perkataan Naruto ini sungguh mengagetkan Tsunade. Tsunade membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi, kenapa Naruto?"

Naruto memandang wajah Tsunade lekat-lekat. Raut wajah Tsunade menjadi kusut.

"Karena kita berbeda. Umur kita berbeda sangat jauh. Tidak mungkin kita bersatu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan ini akan menjadi sangat berat jika orang lain mengetahuinya. Apalagi kamu adalah seorang Hokage. Kamu adalah pemimpin desa ini. Tidak mungkin seorang Hokage berhubungan dengan seorang genin yang masih muda seperti aku. Jadi, aku mohon pikirkan lagi perasaanmu itu. Atau lupakan saja perasaanmu itu. Perlakukanlah aku sebagai cucumu sendiri, Tsunade-baasan."

Tsunade terperanjat lagi mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar syok mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Naruto. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu. Aku harap kita menjadi seorang kekasih. Aku yakin kalau kamu mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku yakin kamu juga mencintaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menganggapmu sebagai cucuku. Kamu adalah laki-laki yang sangat kucintai sekarang. Jadi ..."

Belum sempat Tsunade menyambungkan perkataannya, Naruto malah memotongnya.

"CUKUP!" bentak Naruto sekeras mungkin dan mampu membuat Tsunade terdiam karenanya."CUKUP SAMPAI DI SINI SAJA. AKU PERGI!"

Kemudian Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tsunade. Tapi, tangan Naruto ditangkap oleh Tsunade. Naruto kaget dan menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

Dilihatnya, Tsunade memasang wajah sedihnya. Lalu Tsunade memegang pipi kanan Naruto dan ...

Semua orang yang mengintai di tempat itu, menahan napas dan membelalakkan kedua mata masing-masing. Wajah mereka merona merah begitu. Bahkan ada yang menutup matanya karena tidak tahan menyaksikan adegan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Tsunade yaitu Shizune. Shizune merasa akan pingsan dan jatuh dari atas pohon sekarang juga karena harus melihat adegan yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Tsunade sekarang?

Pasalnya adegan insiden memalukan itu terjadi lagi. Kali ini bukan disengaja ataupun kecelakaan. Tapi, Tsunade yang melakukannya duluan.

Tentu saja Naruto membeku karena mendapatkan kejutan manis dari sang Hokage. Ciuman singkat hanya sedetik saja sama seperti insiden waktu itu.

Setelah itu, sang Hokage tetap memasang wajah sedihnya sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih karena kamu sudah mau berkencan denganku. Itu adalah tanda misi kencan ini berakhir sampai di sini. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Naruto. Aku mau pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

SYAAAAT!

Sang Hokage segera pergi dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto terdiam membisu dengan raut wajah yang syok karena baru saja mendapatkan kejutan seperti insiden memalukan waktu itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi mengenai semua ini. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Entahlah, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Semua orang yang mengintai, juga menjadi syok karena mengintip orang yang sedang bermesraan. Terlebih bagi yang masih single. Pasti akan miris dan iri melihatnya.

"Ah, Naruto sudah mendapat ciuman pertamanya dari gadis itu. Betapa irinya. Aku juga mau," cetus Ino yang merasa tidak terima.

"Naruto sungguh beruntung ya?" celetuk Chouji yang masih asyik memakan kripik kentangnya. Kali ini bungkusan yang ke-lima puluh. Tumpukan sampah bungkusan kripik kentang sudah menumpuk di depan Chouji.

"Sangat menjijikkan," Shikamaru berwajah sewot.

"Wah, si rambut kuning sudah merasakan ciuman pertama dari gadis secantik itu! AKU KALAH DARINYA!" Kiba meracau sendiri.

"Hm ... Cinta itu memang buta," gumam Shino yang berlutut di belakang Kiba. Dia tidak sendirian, tapi bersama Akamaru.

Mereka semua saling bersahut-sahutan. Semua itu juga terjadi pada ketiga orang yang masih berada di atas pohon, yaitu Sasuke, Sakura dan Shizune.

"Eh, Naruto memang berpacaran sama gadis itu," Sakura tercengang.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun soal ini," Shizune kalang kabut.

Semuanya tampak syok dengan pemandangan yang disaksikan ini. Mereka benar-benar tidak menduganya. Diam-diam, Naruto mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan gadis yang diduga adalah sang Hokage kelima. Hal ini akan menjadi suatu berita yang sangat menggemparkan warga desa nantinya.

Di antara angin bertiup pelan, Naruto diam berdiri terpaku sambil memandangi wajah patung para Hokage yang berada di atas sana. Di mana terukir wajah sang Hokage kelima. Dipandangnya dengan lama patung wajah Tsunade itu oleh Naruto.

Seketika wajah Naruto menjadi suram. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu.

'Maafkan aku, Tsunade. Terpaksa aku menolakmu. Hal ini kulakukan demi reputasimu sebagai Hokage di desa ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu. Cukup sudah hanya aku yang merasakan namanya penderitaan itu. Aku tidak ingin penduduk desa membencimu karena kamu mencintai seorang genin muda seperti aku. Aku harap kamu bisa melupakan perasaan cintamu itu, Tsunade,' batin Naruto yang mulai merasakan hatinya tidak menentu lagi karena sehabis merasakan adegan insiden memalukan seperti waktu itu. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus membawa perasaan ini kemana. Haruskah dia melupakannya begitu saja?

Entahlah. Dia sendiri bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Saat ini biarlah waktu terus berjalan. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW**

 **btn: ini udah next.**

 **Senju-nara shira: salam juga buatmu.**

 **Saya akan jawab pertanyaanmu ini:**

 **1\. Chapter selanjutnya udah rilis nih**

 **2\. Iya, nanti mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus. Semua konoha akan mengetahuinya.**

 **Amin. Terima kasih ya.**

 **Red Devil Ngawi: hehehe ... lihat dulu ya.**

 **Namikaze Nogami: terima kasih. Ini udah next. Semoga kamu suka.**

 **firdaus minato: oh, baru tahu nih kamu suka naru x tsuna. Oke, kapan-kapan saya baca fic yang kamu rekomendasikan itu. Terima kasih.**

 **The Black Water: maaf ya telat updatenya. Gak bisa cepat nih.**

 **Guest: jangan khawatir. Chapter kali ini saya perpanjang lagi. Semoga kamu suka.**

 **Cuka-san: nggak bakal discontinued kok fic ini. Maaf, gak bisa update kilat. Ini udah lanjut. SEMANGAT JUGA!**

 **Sunakawa-kun: oke, ini dilanjutkan. Terima kasih.**

 **orokepet: ini udah update ceritanya.**

 **Stellar uzuki yugao: iya, ini udah lanjut lagi.**

 **kainan: oke, chapter 4 update nih.**

 **Arief417: oke. Saranmu boleh juga. Terima kasih. Nggak apa-apa kok.**

 **Dsevenfold: gimana? Udah sesuai harapanmu untuk chapter kali ini?**

 **slamet luscfer: oke, ini udah next kok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 4 update!**

 **Terima kasih atas review-mu untuk chapter kali ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 5.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Rabu, 23 Desember 2015**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Aku mencintaimu, Hokage kelima

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 28 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Tsunade**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEELING**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Aku mencintaimu, Hokage kelima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian itu, Tsunade tampak cuek dengan Naruto. Dia bersikap sewajarnya sebagai seorang Hokage. Ketika memberi misi pada kelompok Naruto, dia tidak memandang Naruto sama sekali. Menganggap Naruto tidak ada dalam pandangannya. Dia hanya menyerukan nama-nama orang yang masuk dalam kelompok Kakashi yaitu Yamato, Sakura dan Sasuke. Nama Naruto juga disebut, namun Tsunade tidak berani memandangnya saat memberitahukan tentang misi yang dijalani oleh kelompok Naruto. Dia hanya memandang wajah Sakura, Sasuke dan Yamato. Sementara Naruto memandanginya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mengapa Tsunade tidak memandangnya saat berbicara seperti ini?

"Nah, seperti itulah misi kalian kali ini," sahut Tsunade sambil melipatkan tangannya di atas meja. Dia sudah berpenampilan seperti wanita tua berumur setengah abad.

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama," jawab Yamato.

"Tapi, kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke harus ikut? Bukankah Naruto dan Sasuke harus ikut ujian Chuunin di tahun ini, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura yang merasa heran.

"Hm ...," Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan serius."Ujian Chuunin akan dilangsungkan sekitar dua minggu lagi. Aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini sebelum ujian Chuunin dimulai. Ini sudah keputusanku yang harus memilih Sasuke dan Naruto dalam misi kali ini. Karena mereka termasuk dalam kelompok Kakashi ini. Apalagi Kakashi sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang. Jadi, Yamato-lah yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kakashi untuk menjadi ketua kalian. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Naruto.

"Kami mengerti, Tsunade-sama."

"Kalau begitu, silakan keluar dari sini! Kalian harus bersiap-siap, kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk lagi kecuali Naruto. Naruto memandang Tsunade dengan lirih. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kami permisi dulu, Tsunade-sama," ujar Yamato.

Tsunade mengangguk. Kemudian semuanya pun pergi keluar dari ruang kerja sang Hokage.

Sebelum menutup pintu, Naruto memandang ke arah Tsunade sekali lagi. Dia berwajah suram. Kedua mata birunya meredup.

'Tsunade ...,' batin Naruto yang merasakan perasaan sedih. Entah mengapa begitu.

Tsunade yang dipandangnya, pura-pura sibuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Shizune tidak tampak untuk mendampingi Tsunade. Suasana terasa hambar seperti nasi basi.

Setelah itu, Naruto menutup pintu ruang kerja sang Hokage. Menutupnya dengan pelan. Meninggalkan kesan suram di dalam hatinya yang terasa berat. Berat dan tidak mau meninggalkan desa itu. Entah mengapa, dia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk akan menimpa Tsunade nantinya. Tapi, Naruto menepis perasaan buruk itu jauh-jauh dari benaknya.

Sesaat Naruto sudah pergi bersama teman-temannya, Tsunade berhenti mengobrak-abrik dokumen-dokumen itu. Dia juga berwajah suram sambil menatap ke arah pintu dengan lama. Tapi, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Lalu menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Haaaaaaaaah, aku harus melupakannya. Ya, harus!"

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Wajahnya serius penuh ketegasan. Bertingkah seperti remaja berusia 16 tahun. Padahal usianya sudah setengah abad begitu.

Kini Tsunade bertekad akan melupakan Naruto. Karena itu, dia selalu memberikan misi untuk kelompok Naruto agar Naruto selalu bepergian keluar desa. Dengan begitu, dia akan jarang berjumpa dengan Naruto. Pasti perasaannya yang begitu besar untuk Naruto akan hilang secepatnya. Itulah yang diharapkannya saat ini. Semoga cepat terwujudkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai yang telah dikatakan oleh sang Hokage kelima, kelompok Naruto segera pergi melaksanakan misi ke desa Otto untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Orochimaru yang telah menghilang sejak insiden ujian Chuunin yang menewaskan Hokage ketiga. Orochimaru diketahui bersama Kabuto, sedang bersembunyi di desa Otto. Karena itu, kelompok Naruto harus menemukan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Lalu menggali informasi dari mereka tentang keberadaan Akatsuki saat ini. Karena kabarnya Akatsuki akan menyerang Konoha atas informasi yang didapatkan dari Jiraiya.

Sekarang kelompok Naruto sedang bersiap-siap akan pergi. Mereka sudah berkumpul di dekat pintu gerbang Konoha. Tampak Yamato, Sakura, Sasuke sudah menggendong tas mereka masing-masing. Mereka menunggu Naruto yang belum datang, hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Hingga membuat Sakura merasa jengkel harus menunggu Naruto seperti ini.

"Ini sudah setengah jam berlalu! Tapi, Naruto belum datang juga! Dasar, Naruto no baka!" sembur Sakura sambil menendang batu kecil saking kesalnya.

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang mengamuk seperti gorilla begitu. Sedangkan Yamato memasang wajahnya yang sewot.

"Sudah ... Sudahlah, Sakura. Pasti Naruto sebentar lagi datang kok. Jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Kamu mirip sekali dengan gorilla ya?"

KIIIIITS!

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Dia semakin kesal saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang begitu menikam jiwanya.

"A-APA KATAMU? AKU MIRIP DENGAN GORILLA?"

"Ya, persisnya begitu sih."

"HUH ... KAU INI! RASAKAN INI, SASUKE!"

WHUUUUUUSH!

Sakura melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak dan menghindari serangan tinju Sakura dengan cepat. Saat bersamaan, Naruto pun datang tepat ke arah mereka. Wajah Naruto kusut begitu.

"Gomen, aku telat ..."

Sakura berhenti mengamuk. Lalu ia menghembuskan napas kekesalannya itu. Menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Huh ... Kau lama sekali sih, Naruto. Kami sudah bersusah payah menunggumu setengah jam, tahu. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam tali tas yang tergantung di bahunya.

"Hahaha ... Gomen, Sakura."

"Huh ... Dasar Naruto no baka!"

"Sudah ... Sudah ... Ayo, kita segera jalan!" perintah Yamato yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Wajahnya sedikit sewot karena tidak tahan melihat suasana panas seperti ini.

"Baik, Yamato-sensei!" sahut Sakura yang mengikuti Yamato bersama Sasuke.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Mereka bertiga sudah berjalan menjauh dari pintu gerbang perbatasan desa Konoha. Namun, Naruto masih memandang ke arah desa, tepatnya ke arah monumen bukit yang menampilkan patung wajah para Hokage. Tatapan Naruto tertancap pada patung wajah Hokage yang terakhir yaitu Tsunade. Entah mengapa dia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Tsunade. Hatinya mengatakan hal itu.

'Aku berat meninggalkan Konoha hari ini. Firasatku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang akan menimpa Tsunade. Entahlah ... Aku tidak tahu. Namun, yang pasti aku ingin tetap tinggal di Konoha. Tapi, aku harus melaksanakan misi yang penting sekarang. Ini atas perintah Tsunade sendiri.'

Sesaat menyelesaikan pikirannya yang gelisah, Naruto memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi. Berbalik badan dengan cepat dan segera berlari cepat menyusul teman-temannya. Berteriak keras sekali.

"HEI ...! TUNGGU AKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu, Tsunade sedang menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang tinggal sedikit. Tangan kanannya terus bergerak untuk menulis. Matanya tetap fokus untuk memperhatikan isi dokumen. Dia sendirian saja di ruang kerjanya.

Hari sudah sore, sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak kelompok Naruto pergi dari desa Konoha. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Saatnya untuk pulang.

Tapi, Tsunade harus menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu hari ini. Setelah semuanya selesai, barulah dia pulang.

Suasana menjadi sepi dan sunyi. Semua orang yang bekerja di kantor Hokage, juga sudah pulang. Hanya tinggallah Tsunade seorang saja.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mendadak angin kencang bertiup di luar sana di saat senja mulai menampakkan sinar jingga di langit. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sampai ...

PRAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Jendela kaca bagian belakang tempat Tsunade duduk sekarang, tiba-tiba pecah karena terhantam sesuatu yang sangat keras. Ternyata sebuah kunai yang diikat dengan kertas peledak.

Kunai itu terbang meluncur tepat ke arah Tsunade. Tsunade menyadarinya dan ...

DHUAAAAAAAAAR!

Ruang kerja sang Hokage meledak dahsyat. Menghancurkan semua isi di dalamnya dan membuat asap bekas ledakan menyeruak keluar.

Sebelum terjadi ledakan, Tsunade langsung keluar lewat jendela yang pecah dan segera melompat cepat ke arah atap kantor Hokage. Mengejar seseorang yang telah melemparkan kunai yang bersatu dengan bom kertas padanya. Seseorang itu malah lari dan melompat ke arah atap bangunan yang lain. Entah siapa dia. Tsunade segera mengetahuinya.

"HEI, TUNGGU!" teriak Tsunade sekencang mungkin. Wajahnya mengeras dan menegang karena kesal.

Sang Hokage kelima melompati atap bangunan yang tersebar itu satu persatu. Dia tidak menyerah untuk mengejar seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya itu.

WHUUUUUUUUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba muncul serangan beberapa kunai yang telah bersatu dengan bom kertas lagi. Meluncur cepat ke arah Tsunade yang berlari di sebuah atap bangunan.

KIIIITS!

Kedua mata Tsunade menajam. Dia pun menghindari beberapa kunai itu dengan cara melompat ke arah belakang.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Beberapa kunai menancap di atap yang dipijaki Tsunade. Lalu meledak dengan dahsyatnya.

DHUAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Membakar bangunan rumah itu sampai hangus. Untung Tsunade berpindah cepat ke atap bangunan lain yang ada di dekatnya.

HUP!

Tsunade mendarat dengan mulus. Dia berlutut dengan satu kakinya. Kedua matanya semakin menajam. Gigi-giginya menggeretak sangat kuat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

'Siapa orang yang ingin menyerangku? Apa ini perbuatan Akatsuki?' batin Tsunade di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa diduga lagi, serangan mulai datang lagi ke arahnya. Serangan itu tidak terlihat. Begitu sangat cepat hingga Tsunade tidak merasakannya.

ZLUB!

Kedua mata Tsunade membulat sempurna saat menyadari apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Matanya menggelap begitu saja. Tubuhnya lemas tidak bertenaga.

'A-Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

BRUUUUK!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SYAAAAAAAAAT!

Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang terbang sambil melompati pohon ke pohon yang lain. Mereka menempuh perjalanan ini dengan cara cepat seperti itu agar bisa sampai di desa Otto sebelum gelap. Mereka harus mencari tempat strategis untuk beristirahat karena malam sudah tiba. Itulah langkah awal dari perjalanan misi mereka.

Dari arah depan, Yamato yang memimpin perjalanan. Di belakang Yamato, ada Sakura yang menyusul. Terus dikuti oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto tampak melamun saat menempuh perjalanan ini. Dia berpikir keras untuk mengikuti misi ini atau tidak. Ada keinginan untuk kembali ke desa Konoha karena merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang Tsunade. Hatinya berdebar-debar agak lain. Perasaannya seperti menyatu dengan perasaan Tsunade. Apalagi mengingat insiden itu, di mana Tsunade menciumnya sewaktu dia berumur 12 tahun. Itu pun tidak disengaja. Ditambah ingatan tentang Tsunade yang berubah menjadi gadis muda seumuran dengannya sewaktu kencan itu. Tsunade menciumnya secara langsung. Itupun memakai perasaan cinta. Tsunade juga sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi, dia menolak cinta Tsunade itu dengan alasan yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Dampaknya sangat membuat hati Tsunade sakit sekarang. Padahal dia sendiri juga mencintai Tsunade.

HUP!

Naruto berhenti dan mendarat di batang pohon lain. Sementara teman-temannya tidak tahu kalau dia berhenti di sana. Semua terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tanpa menyadari jika mereka sudah menjauhi Naruto sekarang.

Pikiran Naruto meracau kemana-mana. Bayangan wajah Tsunade yang berusia 16 tahun itu, terus menjelma di pelupuk iris birunya. Hatinya merasakan perasaan yang amat sakit. Sakit karena merasa bersalah mengabaikan perasaan seseorang yang mencintainya. Hanya Tsunade yang mencintainya sekarang. Tidak ada gadis lain. Tidak ada lagi, gadis yang mencintainya seperti Tsunade.

Tsunade yang berusia 50 tahun. Usia yang sudah tua. Usia setengah abad. Dia termasuk salah satu sennin legendaris. Termasuk anggota kelompok yang sama dengan Jiraiya dan Orochimaru. Dia juga seorang Hokage wanita pertama di desa Konoha. Memiliki kemampuan medis dan tenaga luar biasa yang hebat. Dia adalah sosok wanita yang cantik dan sempurna. Dia begitu mempesona.

Seketika senyuman Naruto terpatri di wajahnya disertai kedua matanya yang melembut. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Tekadnya sudah bulat sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke desa Konoha sekarang dan akan langsung mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Tsunade. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi nanti. Yang penting, Tsunade harus tahu kalau aku juga mencintainya."

Dia pun berbalik badan ke arah yang berlawanan dari teman-temannya. Menentang misi dan segera pergi ke desa Konoha lagi. Melompat tinggi ke pohon yang lain. Terus terbang cepat dengan cara melompati pohon demi pohon agar cepat sampai ke desa Konoha.

Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan misi ini dan menyerahkan semuanya pada teman-temannya. Tidak peduli juga jika Tsunade akan marah ketika tahu dia tidak melaksanakan misinya sampai selesai. Tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya. Namun, yang penting Naruto menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Tsunade.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto buru-buru bergegas menuju Konoha. Firasat buruknya tentang Tsunade semakin menguat. Dia tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai ke desa Konoha sekarang.

"TSUNADE, TUNGGU AKU! AKU AKAN CEPAT MENEMUIMU DAN MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU INI BAHWA ...," Naruto mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat sekali lagi."AKU MENCINTAIMU, HOKAGE KELIMA!"

WHUUUUUUUUUSH!

Kecepatan lompatan Naruto semakin lama semakin kencang seperti kilat. Kedua mata birunya menajam. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketegasan dan keseriusan. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin akibat efek perjalanan ini. Saatnya untuk mengejar waktu yang kini semakin gelap saja karena malam akan segera tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, Sasuke menyadari Naruto tidak mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu dia berhenti dan mendarat di batang pohon besar. Melihat ke arah belakang sambil memanggil Sakura dan Yamato.

"Sakura ... Yamato-sensei ... Tunggu dulu!"

Sakura dan Yamato berhenti dan mendarat di batang pohon yang sama. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Sepertinya Naruto tidak mengikuti kita lagi. Dia balik lagi ke desa Konoha sekarang."

"A-APA?!"

Sakura dan Yamato kaget setengah mati. Mulut mereka ternganga lebar bersama-sama.

Setelah itu, Yamato menghembuskan napasnya. Sakura memasang wajah sewotnya.

"Dasar, apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto? Kenapa dia balik lagi ke desa Konoha sih?" sembur Sakura marah-marah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia kelihatan galau begitu, Sakura," jawab Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Ya sudah, kita pergi saja sekarang. Biar kita bertiga saja melaksanakan misi ini. Tanpa adanya Naruto, tidak menjadi masalah, kan? Biar Hokage-sama yang akan memarahinya karena kabur seenaknya dari misi ini. Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"Baik, Yamato-sensei."

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Yamato yang melompat terlebih dahulu ke arah pohon yang lain. Diikuti oleh Sakura dan Sasuke dari belakang. Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

SYAAAAAAT!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang menanti cerita inikan? Nah, saya udah update nih chapter 5-nya.**

 **Maaf banget ya kalau saya telat update cerita ini. Udah berapa bulan ya cerita ini saya tunda pembuatannya? Hm ... Mungkin kira-kira udah 5 bulan ya. Terus mohon maaf sekali lagi jika chapter kali ini pendek banget soalnya saya lupa kelanjutannya kayak mana. Saya akan tanya sama orang yang request fic ini aja dulu deh supaya bisa tahu kelanjutan fic ini ke depannya.**

 **Oke, sekian sampai di sini saja ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 6.**

 **Saya usahakan akan terus update cerita ini sampai tamat nantinya.**

 **Salam ... HIKASYA.**

 **Selasa, 3 Mei 2016**


	6. Insiden di rumah sakit

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 26 juni 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Tsunade**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEELING**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Insiden di rumah sakit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya sudah, kita pergi saja sekarang. Biar kita bertiga saja melaksanakan misi ini. Tanpa adanya Naruto, tidak menjadi masalah, kan? Biar Hokage-sama yang akan memarahinya karena kabur seenaknya dari misi ini. Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"Baik, Yamato-sensei."

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Yamato yang melompat terlebih dahulu ke arah pohon yang lain. Diikuti oleh Sakura dan Sasuke dari belakang. Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

SYAAAAAAT!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya si bocah musang berekor sembilan itu tiba juga di desa Konoha, saat malam harinya. Segera saja dia melompati satu bangunan ke bangunan yang lain untuk pergi menemui Tsunade yang diperkirakan sudah pulang. Jadi, fokus perjalanannya ditujukan untuk menuju rumah Tsunade sekarang.

Tapi, dia tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang terjadi pada Tsunade sekarang. Hingga samar-samar gendang telinganya menangkap suara para ANBU yang sedang berlarian di bawah sana.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah menangkap pelakunya?"

"Sudah."

"Pelakunya itu ternyata para ninja yang berasal dari desa Kumo. Mereka menyimpan dendam pada Tsunade-sama karena Tsunade-sama pernah mengalahkan mereka."

"Oh ... Begitu."

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Tsunade-sama sekarang?"

"Keadaannya sangat sekarat. Shizune sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya. Tapi, tidak bisa. Seluruh cakra Tsunade-sama habis terserap oleh musuh hingga membuat Tsunade-sama sangat lemah. Dia tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang."

"APA? BENARKAH?"

"Itu benar."

"Di mana Tsunade-sama sekarang?"

"Di rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat keadaannya ke sana."

"Baik."

Maka para ANBU itu segera melesat menghilang dari jalanan desa yang mulai sepi. Tidak ada yang berani keluar lagi semenjak sang Hokage kelima diserang oleh para ninja yang berasal dari desa Kumo. Sekarang keadaan kembali tenang karena para pelakunya sudah ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara.

Mendengar percakapan para ANBU barusan, Naruto kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang.

'Ternyata benar. Tsunade mengalami sesuatu yang membahayakan. Dia sedang sekarat di rumah sakit. Semua cakranya sudah habis diserap sama ninja-ninja Kumo itu. Ini nggak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus menyelamatkan Tsunade!' batin Naruto yang bertekad kuat di hatinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia pun bergegas menuju ke arah rumah sakit dengan cara melompati atap bangunan satu persatu agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya kembali ke desa itu. Menentang misi yang diberikan Tsunade pada kelompoknya. Demi perasaan cintanya yang sudah disadarinya itu.

SYAAAAAT! SYAAAAAAT! SYAAAAAT!

Dengan cepat, dia terbang melompat untuk mengejar waktu. Menggebu-gebu ingin bertemu sang Hokage dan menyatakan cintanya pada sang Hokage. Dengan begitu, perasaannya akan bersatu dengan perasaan Gondaime itu. Dia ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan sang Gondaime.

'TSUNADE! TUNGGU AKU! AKU SEGERA DATANG UNTUK MENOLONGMU!'

Teriakan suara hati Naruto menggema keras dan memecahkan kesunyian di malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit.

Di ruang kamar pasien yang cukup luas. Berwarna serba putih. Tampak Tsunade yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Wajahnya menua dan penuh keriput. Kulitnya juga ikut keriput dan melunak. Penampilannya sekarang seperti nenek tua berumur 90 tahun dan sakit-sakitan. Selimut putih membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas lehernya. Dia koma. Tidak sadarkan diri karena semua cakranya sudah habis dihisap. Sehingga membuatnya kehilangan semua kekuatannya sebagai ninja medis.

Apalagi dia mendapatkan tusukan cukup parah di bagian punggungnya. Tapi, Shizune sudah menyembuhkannya dengan jurus ninja medisnya. Sampai luka itu sembuh dan tidak berbekas lagi di punggung Tsunade.

Di balik selimut yang membungkus tubuh sang Hokage yang sudah lemah dan tidak elastis lagi karena menua, sang Hokage hanya mengenakan pakaian pasien. Hal itu dilakukan karena dia baru saja dioperasi oleh Shizune agar Shizune bisa menyembuhkan luka tusukan yang menganga di punggungnya. Jadi, luka itu sudah ditutupi dengan kain kassa atau kain perban. Juga masker oksigen tampak menutupi hidung dan mulutnya agar memberikannya pasokan oksigen yang cukup selama masa koma. Di tangan kanannya juga dipasangi jarum infus yang terhubung dengan selang dan tabung cairan infus yang disanggahkan pada tiang penyanggah. Pemberian infus itu diberikan agar dia mendapatkan bantuan makanan dan obat selama masa koma. Agar bisa bertahan hidup sampai orang-orang kepercayaannya menemukan solusi untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sediakala.

Operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Tsunade pun sudah dipindahkan ke kamar pasien dan tidak boleh diganggu dulu. Hingga Shizune dan beberapa ninja medis lainnya meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian di kamar tersebut, usai dipindahkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kini kamar pasien yang dihuni oleh Tsunade itu sangat hening. Tidak ada suara apapun. Hingga jendela kamar itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, ketika seseorang mencongkelnya dengan menggunakan kunai.

GRATAK!

Jendela kaca digeser dari samping. Seseorang pun masuk ke dalam melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Lalu melompat cepat ke dalam dengan suara yang pelan.

HUP!

Rupanya Naruto. Kedua kakinya mendarat di lantai dengan mulus. Mengendap-endap bagaikan maling. Menghindari orang-orang agar tidak menimbulkan keributan jika mendapati dirinya yang kembali ke desa dan ketahuan kabur dari misi yang sedang dijalani. Jika dia menemui Tsunade ke rumah sakit secara terang-terangan, maka mampuslah dia. Pasukan ANBU yang berjaga-jaga di sekitar rumah sakit, akan menangkapnya dan menahannya agar tidak menemui Tsunade. Jika dia berkata yang sejujurnya bahwa dia menemui Tsunade karena ingin menyatakan cinta pada Tsunade, maka semua orang akan menganggapnya gila dan tidak waras karena bisa-bisanya menyukai wanita tua yang telah menjadi Hokage. Sedangkan dia hanyalah seorang Genin. Tidak ada dalam sejarah, seorang Genin menyukai seorang Hokage. Hal itu pasti akan membuat gempar seluruh desa nantinya.

Tapi, dia tidak mempedulikan lagi apapun yang terjadi jika dia benar-benar menjalin hubungan cinta dengan sang Hokage. Perasaan ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Segera ingin keluar untuk mencapai perasaan orang yang dicintainya sekarang juga.

Dengan modal yang nekad dan kehati-hatian agar tidak ada yang mengetahui dirinya yang menyusup ke dalam rumah sakit, pada akhirnya dia berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Tsunade. Dia mengetahuinya dari percakapan Shizune dengan para ANBU saat berada di luar rumah sakit.

Dia sukses menemui sang pujaan hati di kamar yang dimaksud Shizune. Pandangannya pun diarahkan pada sosok wanita yang sangat tua. Sudah seperti nenek tua renta. Berambut putih dan berkulit keriput. Terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang di atas ranjang yang dialasi seprai putih. Tubuhnya yang lemah terbungkus dengan selimut putih.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto menghampiri Tsunade. Begitu dekat, dia berdiri di samping Tsunade. Memandang Tsunade dengan lirih. Seketika wajahnya menjadi sangat suram.

"Tsunade ...," katanya dengan nada pelan."Aku nggak nyangka jika kejadian ini menimpamu seperti ini. Seandainya kamu nggak memberiku misi hari ini, pasti aku akan datang menolongmu agar kamu nggak diserang oleh ninja-ninja jahat itu. Pasti kamu nggak akan jadi seperti ini."

Tanpa sadar, kedua mata birunya menitikkan air bening. Melihat keadaan Tsunade seperti ini, sangat membuat hatinya terpukul dan terluka. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan kesedihan. Tidak sanggup melihat semua penderitaan ini.

"Maafkan aku, Tsunade ...," ucap Naruto yang terus menangis."Aku terlambat untuk menolongmu. Tapi, sekarang aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kamu bisa cepat sembuh seperti dulu."

Sang Uzumaki menutup kedua matanya dan mulai memanggil seekor makhluk yang sedang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Memanggilnya dengan suara hatinya.

'Kyuubi ...'

Sang musang raksasa berwarna jingga dan berekor sembilan, mendengarkan panggilannya dan langsung menjawabnya.

'Ada apa, bocah? Berani sekali kau memanggilku sekarang lewat suara hatimu.'

'Aku ingin meminta sebagian cakramu untuk menolong jiwa seseorang. Aku mohon tolonglah dia. Salurkan sebagian cakramu padaku dan aku akan mentransferkan cakramu itu padanya.'

Sang musang menjadi sewot di alam bawah sadar itu. Dia sudah sedikit patuh dan sudah berteman dengan Naruto selama dibimbing Jiraiya selama dua tahun itu.

'Ukh ... Baiklah. Memangnya cakra itu mau kau berikan sama siapa, hah?'

'Itu rahasia. Kau nggak perlu tahu.'

'Huh, sialan kau!' gumam Kyuubi mendelik.'Bersiap-siaplah sekarang! Aku akan menyalurkan sebagian cakramu padamu.'

'Hm. Terima kasih, Kyuubi.'

Setelah berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi, sekujur tubuh Naruto dipenuhi dengan sinar kuning yang berpijar. Terasa hangat sehingga menuntun Naruto untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku akan segera menolongmu, Tsunade."

Dia melepaskan tas yang sedari tadi digendongnya di punggungnya. Tas itu diletakkannya begitu saja di lantai. Lalu Naruto juga melepaskan kain pelindung kepala yang melingkari kepalanya dan membuka jaket jingganya itu. Membuka yang lain dan ...

SET!

Dia pun ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Tsunade. Berbaring di samping Tsunade. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Tsunade. Kemudian melepaskan masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulut Tsunade serta juga memberikan transfer cakra lewat mengecup bibir Tsunade. Transfer cakra yang bertujuan agar Tsunade bisa sembuh dari komanya dan Tsunade mendapatkan kembali cakranya yang hilang. Prosesnya membutuhkan beberapa menit. Hingga tanpa Naruto sadari, efek penyaluran cakra ini membuat tubuhnya terasa letih dan memaksanya untuk menutup mata alias tertidur. Tidak menyadari juga, kalau keadaan Tsunade perlahan-lahan kembali seperti semula.

Tsunade menjadi seorang gadis berambut krem lagi. Wajahnya muda lagi tapi terlihat seperti wajah gadis berusia 20 tahun. Tidak menjadi wanita tua berumur 50 tahun seperti penampilannya sebagai Hokage. Tapi, dia belum sadar dari komanya.

Tubuhnya yang dipenuhi sinar kuning, akhirnya menghilang karena Naruto sudah tertidur di sampingnya. Naruto memeluk Tsunade begitu eratnya seakan-akan takut untuk dilepaskan. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut sampai pagi pun datang untuk menyambut hari baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CIP! CIP! CIP!

Burung-burung pun hinggap di jendela kamar pasien tersebut, bernyanyi dengan riangnya untuk menyambut pagi. Matahari belum naik untuk menerangi dunia. Angin pagi berhembus pelan dan masuk lewat jendela kamar pasien itu. Membuat gorden jendela berkibar-kibar bagaikan bendera.

Tampak tas, pelindung kepala dengan simbol Konoha, sepatu ninja, dan pakaian milik Naruto tergeletak di lantai keramik itu. Naruto sendiri masih asyik terlelap di ranjang pasien, bersama seorang gadis remaja di sampingnya. Gadis remaja yang berusia 20 tahun, yang tidak lain adalah Tsunade.

Merasakan dirinya yang sudah pulih sediakala, Tsunade perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Awalnya pandangannya samar-samar, sedetik kemudian menjadi sangat jelas. Hingga dia menyadari dirinya berada di tempat serba putih.

"Hah? Putih? Di mana ini?" tanya Tsunade yang keheranan. Dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan mulai berkoneksi dengan alam nyatanya. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tertidur di sampingnya. Satu selimut dengannya. Lebih parahnya, laki-laki itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang saja. Bertelanjang dada.

"Heh? Siapa orang ini?" dia pun memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu dengan tajam. Seketika wajahnya memerah padam seperti lampu merah.

Pagi yang tenang di rumah sakit, mendadak berguncang hebat karena teriakan kencang menggelegar dari Tsunade. Bahkan burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di jendela yang terbuka, sangat kaget dan langsung beterbangan semuanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Alhasil, membuat beberapa orang di rumah sakit itu, mendengarnya. Bahkan membuat Naruto terbangun karenanya.

"Hm ... Apa yang terjadi? Hoaaaaah ...," ucap Naruto yang menguap panjang seperti kuda nil dan menatap ke arah Tsunade yang ternyata sudah berdiri menjauh darinya.

Dilihatnya, Tsunade menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lain yang didapatkannya dari atas meja di samping ranjang. Sementara tubuh Naruto terbungkus dengan selimut putih di ranjang tersebut.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut bukan main melihat perubahan penampilan Tsunade sekarang."Tsunade, kamu sudah sadar rupanya. Tapi, kamu kelihatan seperti gadis remaja. Lho, kok nggak seperti wanita tua berumur 50 tahun?"

Tidak menyadari juga dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sungguh membuat Tsunade kesal dan marah pada Genin itu. Emosinya pun sudah mulai naik ke ubun-ubun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM ITU, HAH?"

Naruto pun bengong. Tidak mengerti.

"Aku melakukan apa padamu semalam itu?" Naruto berusaha mengingat tentang apa yang terjadi semalam itu."Oh, itu. Kamu tenang saja. Aku cuma menyalurkan sebagian cakraku padamu supaya kamu sadar lagi. Tapi, syukurlah kamu su ..."

Belum sempat, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, meja kayu sudah melayang cepat ke arahnya.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Otomatis Naruto kaget sekali. Dia pun segera menghindari serangan meja kayu itu.

"WUAAAAAAAAH!" seru Naruto yang terjatuh dari atas ranjang beserta selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

GUBRAK!

Dia pun jatuh terjerembab dalam posisi terlentang.

"Aduh, sakitnya!" keluhnya menahan sakit pada punggungnya.

Sementara meja kayu itu sukses menghantam dinding dan patah menjadi beberapa bagian.

BRUAAAK!

Secara langsung, Naruto menatap Tsunade lagi. Dia benar-benar sudah mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade itu.

"DASAR, COWOK MESUM! KAU MEMANFAATKAN KEADAAN SAAT AKU SEKARAT! KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU TIDAK BERHARGA LAGI! KAU TELAH MERAMPAS SEMUANYA! NARUTO, KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEMUA INI!"

Sambil marah-marah dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, Tsunade terus melampiaskan segala emosinya itu lewat perkataan. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Telinganya juga ikut memerah. Dia merasa Naruto sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Padahal kenyataannya, bukan seperti itu.

Naruto pun terdiam saat dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Tsunade. Dia pun tertegun dan langsung bangkit berdiri sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut putih.

"Sudah cukup, Tsunade. Aku mengerti. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu! Itu yang kamu maksud, kan?"

Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang serius. Sehingga membuat Tsunade berhenti mengoceh dan terdiam setelah mendengarkan perkataan lantang Naruto itu.

SIIIIING!

Hening. Tempat itu menjadi hening.

Mereka pun terdiam sambil menatap lama antara satu sama lainnya.

Lalu suasana hening ini, dipecahkan oleh suara sang Hokage kelima.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Ka-Kamu ingin menikahiku?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk tegas. Wajahnya semakin serius saja.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku ingin menikahimu karena ...," Naruto menatap Tsunade lekat-lekat."AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, HOKAGE KELIMA!"

Ujung akhir kalimat Naruto menggema nyaring dan sukses membuat Tsunade kaget mendengarnya. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi lembut. Tidak memerah padam karena kesal. Tapi, kini rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya saat ini.

Sungguh, perkataan tidak terduga dari seorang Genin. Seorang ninja muda yang berumur 15 tahun itu, ternyata mencintainya. Padahal dia tidak berharap Naruto akan menjawabnya. Tapi, justru Naruto menjawabnya dan membalas pernyataan cintanya waktu itu.

Hingga tanpa dia sadari, cairan bening melimpah ruah di kedua sudut matanya. Dia menangis terharu karena sudah mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

"Na-Naruto, benarkah itu? Kamu mencintai aku?"

"Iya, Tsunade. Aku mencintaimu. Terus aku ingin menikahimu agar kamu nggak salah paham lagi padaku," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut."Sungguh, aku nggak melakukan apa-apa padamu semalam itu. Aku cuma menyalurkan sebagian cakraku untukmu. Caranya mendekatkan diri padamu seperti ini. Inilah cara yang kupikirkan sendiri agar aku bisa cepat menolongmu. Tapi, kalau kamu merasa seperti itu. Ya, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku siap menikahimu kapan saja jika kamu mau."

Senyuman pun terpatri di wajah Naruto. Wajahnya berbinar-binar. Menunggu jawaban Tsunade dengan sabar.

Sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya sendiri, Tsunade pun tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku mau. Aku mau menikah denganmu, Naruto."

Naruto semakin tersenyum saja mendengarnya. Dia merasa bahagia dan hendak memeluk Tsunade sekarang juga.

Tiba-tiba ...

BLAM!

Pintu kamar pasien terbuka dengan cepat. Muncul Shizune, para ninja medis dan para ANBU dari pintu yang terbuka.

"TSUNADE-NEE! APA YANG TERJADI!?" seru Shizune yang sangat panik dan kemudian terdiam menyaksikan sepasang anak manusia berlainan jenis itu. Lalu melihat tas, ikat kepala simbol Konoha, sepatu ninja dan pakaian Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai. Memperhatikan Naruto dan Tsunade yang hanya memakai selimut putih.

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Semua orang sangat kaget melihatnya!

"GYAAA! NARUTO! TSUNADE-NEE! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN DI KAMAR INI SEMALAM!?" pekik Shizune yang sangat keras menggelegar sampai ke langit ketujuh sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akibat insiden di rumah sakit itu, membuat seisi desa Konoha gempar mendengarnya. Kabar tentang Naruto dan Tsunade yang melakukan tidak senonoh di rumah sakit, tersebar cepat dari mulut ke mulut. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan kabar tidak benar itu. Hingga seisi desa menuduh Naruto telah mencoreng nama baik desa Konoha dan Tsunade juga dituduh telah berhubungan lebih jauh dengan seorang Genin yang masih muda. Hal ini membuat para tetua desa ikut turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan kabar burung yang tidak sedap didengar itu. Memanggil Tsunade untuk membicarakan semua ini secara empat mata.

Sementara Naruto ditahan di rumahnya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh keluar rumah sebelum masalah ini diselesaikan atas perintah langsung dari para tetua desa. Para ANBU dikerahkan untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitar rumahnya. Dia menjadi tahanan di rumahnya sendiri.

Tapi, orang-orang terdekatnya boleh mengunjunginya. Asal diizinkan oleh para ANBU yang mengawasinya. Maka orang yang mengunjungi Naruto itu, boleh menemui Naruto di dalam rumahnya.

Sungguh, hal ini membuat Naruto merasa terbebani. Dia merasa bosan ditahan seperti narapidana di rumahnya sendiri. Padahal dia ingin pergi keluar untuk menemui kekasihnya Tsunade, yang tidak pernah bertatap muka dengannya selama tiga hari ini.

Kini Jiraiya datang untuk menemuinya. Atas izin dari para ANBU, Jiraiya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertatap muka dengan Naruto.

Mereka pun berbicara di ruang tamu sambil duduk bersimpuh secara berhadapan. Mulai berbicara serius mengenai insiden di rumah sakit itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada yang lesu.

"Aku merasa nggak sehat sekarang, Jiraiya-sensei."

Wajah Jiraiya menjadi sedikit sewot. Lalu melipat tangan di dadanya untuk menunjukkan sikapnya yang tegas.

"Huh ... Itu salah kau sendiri, kan? Kau yang berbuat, maka kaulah yang menanggung akibatnya," kata Jiraiya melototi Naruto dengan pandangannya yang sangat tajam."Aku nggak nyangka sama sekali kalau kau berani-beraninya bertindak mesum pada Tsunade. Kau tahu dia itu Hokage yang terhormat di desa kita. Lalu kau membuat dia seperti itu. Kau telah mencoreng nama baiknya. Semua orang mengucilinya dan meledeknya. Kau tahu itu, kan? Karena perbuatanmu itu, aku merasa Tsunade akan dilengserkan dari jabatannya sebagai Hokage. Kudengar kalau para tetua desa sedang mempertimbangkan keputusan itu. Apakah Tsunade akan dipecat dari posisi Hokage atau tidak? Itulah yang kini mereka bicarakan di kantor Hokage sekarang."

Naruto terdiam mendengar semua itu. Dia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang suram.

Sedetik kemudian, dia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku sudah siap mental untuk itu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua apa yang kulakukan pada Tsunade. Aku akan menikahinya agar semua orang di desa ini, tidak salah paham lagi padanya."

DEG!

Pria berambut putih itu begitu kaget mendengar perkataan lantang dari Naruto. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Kemudian dia memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

"Kau sudah gila, Naruto."

Didongakkannya kepalanya agar bisa memandang sang guru. Dia pun bengong.

"Hah? Kok aku dibilang gila sih?"

"Ya, kau sudah gila karena mau menikahi wanita tua berumur 50 tahun itu. Pikirkan itu, Naruto."

"Aku nggak peduli itu. Aku tetap akan menikahi Tsunade karena aku mencintainya, Sensei."

Sekali lagi Jiraiya kaget mendengarnya. Kembali membulatkan kedua matanya. Seketika dia menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Haaah, kau itu keras kepala juga ya," Jiraiya menutup kedua matanya sambil menunjukkan sikap wibawanya."Dengar ya ... Aku akan memberitahukan kau sesuatu yang menarik."

Naruto tampak tertarik untuk mendengarkannya.

"Apa itu, Sensei?"

"Ada rahasia yang disembunyikan sama Tsunade selama ini."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Rahasia itu adalah Tsunade tidak akan pernah bisa tua setelah umurnya lewat dari 20 tahun."

"Hm ...," Naruto bengong seperti orang bodoh."Tsunade tidak pernah bisa tua? Maksudnya?"

Kedua mata Jiraiya terbuka. Dia tetap melipatkan tangan di dadanya.

"Karena Tsunade memiliki kemampuan unik sebagai klan Senju. Hanya dia sendiri yang memiliki kemampuan unik itu. Di mana dia akan kelihatan awet muda seperti gadis berusia 20 tahun meskipun usianya yang sebenarnya adalah 50 tahun. Selama ini, dia menyamarkan dirinya sebagai wanita tua yang berusia 50 tahun agar menghindari para musuh yang mengejarnya dan mengetahui kemampuan uniknya itu. Juga untuk menghindari para penagih hutang saat dia meminjam uang dan menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai Hokage kelima. Wujud aslinya yang sebenarnya ... Ya, seperti yang kau lihat pas di rumah sakit itu. Dia masih muda, cantik, menarik, dan jangan lupa dadanya yang besar itu. Hehehe ... Membayangkannya saat masih berumur 20 tahun, aku masih ingat sekali wajahnya dan penampilannya itu. Masih sama seperti yang dulu. Hehehe ..."

Sang guru malah tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dan membayangkan Tsunade sewaktu berumur 20 tahun. Wajahnya pun kemerahan karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Naruto pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Jiraiya. Wajahnya sangat sewot.

"Dasar, Sensei mesum! Apa yang Sensei pikirkan, hah?"

Jiraiya tersentak dan berdehem keras untuk memulihkan suasana hambar ini.

"EHEM! Tidak ada. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Masa? Aku tidak percaya."

"Iya ... Aku tidak bohong," Jiraiya tertawa ngeles."Kau sudah mengerti, kan? Jadi, aku rasa kau memang pantas menikahi Tsunade karena Tsunade itu masih kelihatan muda seperti dirinya sewaktu berumur 20 tahun. Aku merestui kalian berdua. Semoga masalah ini selesai dan kalian bisa secepatnya menikah."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertegun. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang guru.

"Jadi, Sensei merestui hubungan kami ini?"

"Ya. Aku merestui kalian."

Terciptalah senyuman lebar di wajah tampan Naruto. Dia begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Jiraiya-sensei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Guest 1: oke. Ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama.**

 **raka himura: oke. Permintaanmu akan saya kabulkan. Maaf, lama update.**

 **Tamerlane12: ya, ini lanjut.**

 **KozukiShin: hari ini udah up. Maaf, telat.**

 **primara: terima kasih banyak udah mereview. Oke, semangat buat lanjut.**

 **keren lho cerita**

 **aguz n anbu: yang nyerang tsunade itu ninja-ninja desa kumo.**

 **Dsevenfold: maaf, telat update. Saya udah buat chapter kali ini berdasarkan ide cerita yang kamu kasih dulu. Ada ide lagi buat kelanjutannya gak? Kalau ada, PM saya ya.**

 **Andre: maaf, lama. Semoga kamu nggak marah.**

 **adam muhammad 980: ini udah lanjut.**

 **Faisal771: iya. Saya semangat. Terima kasih.**

 **Yuko: ini udah lanjut.**

 **rizkyuzumaki603: oh, saya baru tau. Maaf, telat update lagi.**

 **Guest 2: iya. Ini udah update. Maaf, lama.**

 **namikaze edwin: oke. Udah lanjut kok.**

 **Guest 3: oh, nggak ada yang nunggu ya? Maaf, saya cuma bercanda kok.**

 **Guest 4: iya, ini udah lanjut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!**

 **Inilah awal dari konflik sesungguhnya yang mulai menimpa hubungan cinta Naruto dan Tsunade yang baru saja terjalin. Mau tahu kelanjutan ceritanya?**

 **Saksikan saja di chapter 7.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih atas semua review kalian ya ...**

 **Finish: Minggu, 26 Juni 2016**


	7. Perpisahan dan pertemuan

**Senin, 3 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Tsunade**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER TERAKHIR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEELING**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Perpisahan dan pertemuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iya ... Aku tidak bohong," Jiraiya tertawa ngeles."Kau sudah mengerti, kan? Jadi, aku rasa kau memang pantas menikahi Tsunade karena Tsunade itu masih kelihatan muda seperti dirinya sewaktu berumur 20 tahun. Aku merestui kalian berdua. Semoga masalah ini selesai dan kalian bisa secepatnya menikah."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertegun. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang guru.

"Jadi, Sensei merestui hubungan kami ini?"

"Ya. Aku merestui kalian."

Terciptalah senyuman lebar di wajah tampan Naruto. Dia begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Jiraiya-sensei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Insiden di rumah sakit ini sangat memalukan bagi seluruh warga desa...," kata seorang wanita tua berambut putih yang disanggul seperti konde dan bermata sipit. Namanya Utatane Koharu.

"Ya, sangat memalukan. Seorang Hokage yang terhormat telah melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh dengan seorang ninja muda yang masih berada di tahap genin. Apalagi ninja muda itu adalah jinchuriki yang membawa Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat kami merasa malu akan tindakan yang dilakukannya padamu, Tsunade-sama. Semua orang di desa telah mengetahui kabar ini. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain memecatmu dari posisi Hokage dan menggantikanmu dengan Hokage yang baru," ucap seorang pria tua yang berambut putih dan berkacamata. Namanya Mitokado Homura.

Dua tetua desa itu sedang berdiri sambil berhadapan dengan Tsunade. Tsunade sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya sebagai Hokage. Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat suram. Tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

"Maafkan aku... Atas insiden yang terjadi di rumah sakit itu. Aku tidak menyangka hal tersebut terjadi padaku. Naruto juga tidak salah atas masalah ini. Dia hanya berniat menolongku dan menyalurkan sebagian cakranya agar aku bisa cepat sembuh. Begitulah yang terjadi sebenarnya...," Tsunade menatap dua tetua desa yang berada di depan matanya itu."Tapi, jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan kalian untuk memecatku dari posisi Hokage, aku ikhlas menerimanya. Inilah hukuman yang pantas buatku. Begitu, kan?"

Homura dan Koharu terdiam sejenak. Mereka saling pandang sebentar. Lalu Homura yang menjawab perkataan cucu Hashirama itu.

"Ya, itulah keputusan terbaik yang telah kami sepakati bersama tetua desa lainnya. Kau akan dipecat dari posisi Hokage dan akan digantikan oleh Hatake Kakashi. Untuk selanjutnya, kami meminta kau dan Naruto segera pergi dari desa ini. Kalian akan dinikahkan secepatnya, tiga hari yang akan datang. Bagaimana Tsunade? Kau menyetujuinya?"

Tidak dapat membantah lagi, wanita berambut krem itu hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Ya, aku setuju. Aku mengerti dan menghargai keputusan kalian itu."

"Baiklah. Jawaban yang sangat bagus sekali. Kami akan mengurus semuanya dengan cepat. Kabar ini akan kuberitahu pada Jiraiya. Biar Jiraiya yang akan memberitahukannya pada Naruto. Lalu selama tiga hari menjelang pernikahan kalian, kau tidak boleh bertemu Naruto dan kau harus mengurung dirimu di rumahmu. Jangan pernah keluar. Karena keadaan desa saat ini sedang panas dan tegang semenjak beredarnya kabar tentang insiden di rumah sakit itu. Kami harap kau dan Naruto baik-baik saja sampai kalian dinikahkan."

Tsunade mengangguk pasrah sekali lagi. Dia menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Aku paham."

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu."

"Sampai nanti, Tsunade-sama."

Orang yang terakhir menyahut adalah Koharu. Dia menyusul Homura yang sudah keluar duluan dari ruang Hokage tersebut. Meninggalkan Tsunade yang terpojok dengan perasaannya yang tidak menentu. Perhatiannya tidak terfokuskan untuk menjawab perkataan terakhir dari dua tetua desa itu. Dia merasa kalut.

'Aku... Dipecat menjadi Hokage... Tiga hari lagi... Aku dan Naruto menikah... Setelah itu, aku dan Naruto harus pergi dari desa ini. Kami akan pergi kemana setelah menikah nanti. Naruto... Aku sangat merindukanmu... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu...'

Tanpa sadar, sang Hokage kelima menitikkan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas dua tangannya yang melipat di atas meja. Meluapkan segala perasaan sedih dan kecewanya yang menyerangnya hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa teman melototi Naruto dengan tampang yang sangar kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru saat mengunjungi Naruto, tepatnya di rumah Naruto sendiri.

Naruto memasang wajah pucat pasi ketika dilototi oleh teman-temannya. Seakan-akan dia akan dibantai habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika teman-temannya menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan. Melecehkan sang Hokage yang terhormat dan sang Hokage terancam akan diusir dari desa ini. Tentu saja dia akan terkena imbasnya. Ikut terusir bersama sang Hokage dari desa ini.

Di ruang tamu itu, mata-mata setan terus mengerubunginya dan menginterogasinya seperti penjahat kelas kakap. Naruto terpojok seperti kucing yang habis kena pukul. Begitulah keadaannya sekarang.

Lalu Sakura mengeluarkan suara ocehannya yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Ini berhubungan dengan Naruto yang kabur dari misi waktu itu.

"OH, JADI INI YA!? INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAAT KABUR DARI MISI WAKTU ITU, NARUTO! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU AKAN BERTINDAK SEPERTI ITU PADA TSUNADE-SAMA! DASAR, NARUTO PAYAH!"

"Benar...," tambah Ino yang ikut-ikutan memarahi Naruto."KAU TELAH MEMPERMALUKAN KAMI DAN SELURUH DESA INI! NARUTO, KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! KAU HARUS MENIKAHI TSUNADE-SAMA SECEPATNYA!"

"Naruto... Ternyata kau berpikiran mesum juga dengan Tsunade-sama. Aku tidak menyangka pikiranmu sepicik itu juga ya," sindir Kiba yang menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Orang-orang di desa telah membicarakan masalah ini sepanjang hari. Mereka sangat membenci Hokage kelima dan Naruto. Begitulah yang kudengar," tambah Ten Ten.

"Untung saja adikku sudah meninggal dunia sekarang. Dia pasti syok melihat kau seperti itu, Naruto," Neji bersidekap dada dengan tampang sinis.

"YOOO! DEMI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! JANGAN PROVOKASI NARUTO LAGI! KASIHAN DIA!" Lee berlutut sambil memegang bahu Naruto."Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku akan mendukungmu. Aku setuju kalau kau berhubungan dengan Tsunade-sama."

Lee mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tertawa lebar. Membuat Naruto yang terpojok, menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat suram. Hatinya cukup lega jika ada satu teman yang tidak memarahinya seperti teman yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Lee."

"Ya."

Datanglah Sasuke yang berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk di tengah ruangan itu. Naruto dan Lee memperhatikannya.

"Hei..."

"Apa, Sasuke?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mendukungmu. Kau adalah teman terbaikku. Selamanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang menghinamu. Ingat itu, Naruto."

Naruto terpana mendengarnya. Ditepuknya bahu Naruto dengan pelan, lantas Sasuke memandang wajah semua teman yang hadir di tempat ini secara bergiliran.

"Dengar semuanya... Jangan memarahi Naruto dan membuatnya terpuruk seperti ini. Kalau kalian masih saja melakukannya, bersiap-siaplah untuk berhadapan denganku. Kalian dengar itu?"

Tatapan mata Sasuke kelihatan tajam dan penuh emosi. Membuatnya semuanya terdiam begitu saja.

Kemudian Sakura yang menjawab perkataan Sasuke itu. Dia tersenyum dengan aura yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun. Maaf, kalau aku sudah memarahi Naruto tadi."

"Aku juga," Ino juga ikut-ikutan."Maafkan aku ya."

"Maaf."

"Maaf."

"Maaf."

Semuanya pun berujar dengan kalimat yang sama kecuali Neji. Sasuke dan Lee tersenyum simpul bersama-sama. Sementara Naruto terdiam dengan perasaan terharu akan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

"Ya... Seharusnya kalian begitu, kan?" Sasuke menutup kedua matanya sebentar."Seorang teman yang baik adalah teman yang bisa menghibur dan membantu temannya yang sedang dalam kesusahan. Seharusnya kalian mendukung Naruto dan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang sangat membencinya. Tapi, kalian... Justru memperlakukannya seperti orang yang sangat bersalah. Kasihan dia, kan? Apalagi dia sudah dikucili sejak kecil. Sekarang dia semakin dikucili oleh para warga desa. Aku tidak tega mendengar semua perkataan warga desa tentang Naruto yang telah melecehkan Hokage kelima. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak melakukan itu. Benar, kan Naruto?"

Dengan lemas, Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Tsunade-sama. Aku hanya menyalurkan sebagian cakraku padanya agar dia sembuh kembali. Tapi, orang-orang di rumah sakit malah menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Para ANBU malah menahanku dan memenjarakanku di rumahku sendiri atas perintah tetua desa. Aaaah... Aku tidak tahu lagi mesti bagaimana. Aku hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti."

Semua teman mendengarkan pengakuan Naruto yang jujur. Sejenak mereka merasa iba. Bersamaan Jiraiya datang sambil membuka pintu rumah Naruto.

KLAK!

"NARUTO!"

Spontan, semua mata tertuju pada pria tua itu. Lantas pria tua itu berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah, Jiraiya-sensei. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Aku akan menyampaikan kabar penting buatmu," jawab Jiraiya dengan tampang serius.

"Kabar penting apa?"

"Tsunade sudah dipecat dari posisi Hokage dan akan digantikan dengan Hatake Kakashi."

"HAH!?"

Semua orang kaget mendengarnya. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna dan ternganga habis. Sampai membuat Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"A-Apa!? Yang benar, Jiraiya-sensei!?"

"Ya, itu benar," Jiraiya manggut-manggut."Setelah itu, para tetua desa menyarankan kau dan Tsunade untuk segera menikah, tiga hari lagi. Lalu kalian berdua harus pergi dari desa ini, sejauh mungkin. Jangan pernah kembali sebelum keadaan desa ini menjadi tenang dan seluruh warga desa bisa melupakan kejadian ini. Kalian akan diasingkan ke desa lain. Aku yang akan menemani kalian sampai ke desa itu. Ya, itu setelah kau dan Tsunade menikah."

Mendengar itu, semuanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba mereka kaget bersama-sama kecuali Naruto yang bengong.

"APA!? NARUTO DAN TSUNADE-SAMA MENIKAH!?"

"MEREKA DIUSIR DARI DESA!? APA BENAR ITU, JIRAIYA-SENSEI!?"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN! HUWAAAA, NARUTO! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Lee menangis dan menjerit histeris serta memeluk Naruto seerat-eratnya. Sasuke yang sweatdrop melihat Lee. Naruto yang syok karena mendengar kabar ini. Sakura dan Ino serta teman-teman lainnya saling bertanya pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang bertubi-tubi. Dia pun segera melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan kondisi yang memanas dan ricuh ini.

"HEI! HEI! DIAM DULU! DENGARKAN AKU!" seru Jiraiya berseru keras sehingga semua orang yang bertanya itu, menjadi terdiam."Ini sudah keputusan mutlak dari para tetua desa. Aku tidak bisa menentang keputusan mereka. Aku hanya bisa menyampaikan kabar ini pada Naruto dan kalian semuanya. Ini semua demi kebaikan Naruto dan Tsunade. Apalagi mereka sudah melakukan tindakan yang mencoreng nama baik desa ini. Mereka harus dinikahkan dan harus meninggalkan desa ini. Bukan berarti mereka diasingkan dan diusir dari desa ini. Mereka hanya diselamatkan agar tidak dikucili oleh orang-orang desa jika mereka masih tetap tinggal di sini. Itulah solusi terbaiknya. Apa kalian paham?"

Semua terdiam lagi. Mereka menatap Jiraiya lalu menatap Naruto dengan lirih. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang kusut.

"Kami paham, Jiraiya-sensei. Tapi, keputusan ini terkesan tidak adil buat Naruto dan Tsunade-sama. Setelah menikah, mereka harus pergi dari desa ini hanya... Karena... Salah paham!?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura. Ino juga ikut membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Ya, benar yang dikatakan Sakura. Ini sama saja menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah. Tidak bisakah kita bicarakan lagi hal ini pada tetua desa? Shikamaru, katakan sesuatu."

Ketika perkataan Ino tertuju padanya, Shikamaru hanya menghelakan napasnya.

"Aaaah... Aku tidak tahu lagi mesti berbuat apa. Percuma saja kita membicarakan hal ini pada tetua desa. Protes kesana-kemari, membuang energi saja. Perkataan kita tidak akan didengar lagi oleh mereka."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kasihan Naruto dan Tsunade-sama dong."

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk saat ini."

Semuanya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi selain memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto yang bertampang sedih. Lee yang masih saja menangis di sampingnya. Lalu Naruto mengatakannya sesuatu pada teman-temannya.

"Ya sudahlah... Apa boleh buat. Inilah hukuman yang pantas buatku. Aku senang kok. Karena aku bisa menikah dengan Tsunade. Aku mencintainya dan aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakannya saat kami pergi dari desa ini. Kami akan memulai hidup baru di desa lain. Aku... Tidak akan melupakan kalian semua dan juga desa ini. Aku berjanji akan balik lagi ke sini untuk menemui kalian lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menyengir lebar meskipun hatinya dilanda kesedihan yang besar. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya itu pada teman-temannya. Dia akan menyembunyikannya agar teman-temannya tidak merasa khawatir lagi padanya.

Semua mata menyipit sayu ke arah Naruto. Naruto terus menyengir lebar dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

Kedua mata Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat lalu dia berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto.

"Dasar... Naruto payah... WUAAAAH!"

Dia melompat dan langsung memeluk Naruto begitu saja. Menangis histeris. Disusul dengan Ino dan yang lainnya.

"Naruto... Hiks... Hiks... Jangan pergi..."

"Jangan tinggalkan kami... Wuaaah..."

"Kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu juga."

"Balik lagi ke sini ya jika kamu merindukan kami."

"WUAAAAH... MENYEDIHKAN... AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! HUHUHU..."

Semuanya menangis kecuali Neji, Sasuke dan Jiraiya. Mereka bertiga sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sakura...," Sasuke tampak cemburu saat Sakura memeluk Naruto.

"Hmmm...," Neji berwajah datar.

"Huh... Padahal belum saatnya untuk berpisah. Kenapa semua menjadi sedih begini sih?" tutur Jiraiya yang sedikit sewot.

Sekarang suasana berubah menjadi mengharukan begitu. Naruto yang kewalahan menghadapi Sakura dan teman-temannya yang mengerubunginya seperti lalat begitu. Semuanya sangat sedih karena harus kehilangan Naruto, beberapa hari lagi karena Naruto akan pergi dengan Tsunade dari desa ini. Tentunya setelah mereka menikah secara resmi atas titah para tetua desa untuk menyelamatkan kehormatan mereka.

Setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Para orang suruhan tetua desa segera menyiapkan keperluan pernikahan Tsunade dan Naruto secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Tsunade pun kini berdiam diri di rumahnya dalam pengawalan ketat dari para ANBU untuk melindunginya dari hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Semuanya diharapkan berjalan lancar sesuai rencana hingga tiga hari ke depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EMPAT HARI KEMUDIAN...**

Tiga orang tampak berjalan di jalan setapak yang diapit oleh hutan yang sangat lebat, ketika sudah meninggalkan pintu gerbang desa Konoha tersebut.

Satu pria tua berambut putih yang berjalan di paling depan, sedangkan satu laki-laki dan satu gadis tampak berjalan beriringan di belakangnya. Mereka bertiga menyandang sebuah tas besar, hendak menuju ke sebuah desa lain untuk menetap di sana hingga beberapa tahun lamanya.

Gadis muda yang berambut pirang krem diikat ponytail. Berumur sekitar 20 tahun, padahal kenyataannya dia berumur 50 tahun. Merasa heran ketika menatap laki-laki muda yang berjalan gontai di sampingnya. Lalu bertanya padanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Begitulah gadis muda itu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan "kun", yang bertanda bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya. Dengan kata lain, Naruto bukan kekasihnya, melainkan suaminya sekarang.

Naruto tersentak dan tersadarkan dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan. Dia menoleh ke arah Tsunade. Tersenyum lebar dengan wajah cerah.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Tsunade."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Tapi, aku melihat tampangmu sedih begitu. Apa kamu tidak ingin meninggalkan desa Konoha itu?"

Senyuman Naruto menghilang sejenak. Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Memegang dua tali tas yang digendongnya di punggungnya.

"Ya, aku berat meninggalkan desa Konoha. Kamu tahukan kalau desa itu adalah desa kelahiranku. Semua teman baikku ada di sana. Mereka sangat sedih saat melepaskan kepergianku. Terutama Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka tidak ingin berpisah denganku dan berharap mereka bisa ikut bersama kita. Tapi, aku melarang mereka berdua. Aku meminta mereka agar tetap tinggal di desa untuk melindungi desa dari ancaman bahaya. Mereka mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku senang karena mereka mematuhi perkataanku. Semuanya juga begitu. Semua temanku juga berjanji untuk terus melindungi desa walaupun aku tidak ada di antara mereka. Mereka akan menungguku kembali lagi ke desa itu. Mereka berharap semua orang melupakan kejadian yang terjadi di antara aku dan kamu di rumah sakit itu dan bisa menerima kita lagi suatu hari nanti sebagai bagian dari warga desa Konoha. Hari itu akan datang. Mungkin membutuhkan beberapa tahun. Tapi, aku akan tetap datang lagi kalau mendengar desa ini dilanda bahaya nantinya. Itulah janjiku padaku sendiri."

Naruto mengatakan semua perasaannya secara jujur pada Tsunade. Tsunade mendengarkannya dengan baik. Lantas dia memegang tangan Naruto.

"Itu bagus sekali. Jika kamu bisa menerima keadaan ini dengan ikhlas. Percayalah semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti kembali ke desa itu lagi. Ya?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangguk. Tersenyum sambil menarik Tsunade ke dalam pelukannya. Membelit pinggang Tsunade dengan erat sehingga Tsunade mendekap pada tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Hokage-sama. Setelah tiba di desa yang kita tuju itu, kita akan memulai kehidupan baru kita di sana. Aku ingin kita berbulan madu lagi seperti yang kita lakukan di malam pertama kita, kemarin itu. Aku tidak sabar mempunyai anak darimu."

Wajah Tsunade memerah padam ketika dipandang Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Membuat dia berolahraga jantung di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"A-Apa katamu!? A-Anak!?"

"Ya, anak. Kita sudah menikah, kan? Tentu saja kita harus mempunyai anak karena kita sudah menikah. Bagaimana Tsunade?"

"I-Itu... A-Aku tahu... Ta-Tapi, hal tersebut kita bicarakan saja nanti. Ja-Jadi, lepaskan aku, tahu."

"Baiklah..."

"HEI, APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN, HAH!? JANGAN BERMESRAAN DI DEPAN MATAKU DONG! DASAR, PENGANTIN BARU YANG TIDAK TAHU ATURAN!"

"Ah, ma-maaf, Jiraiya-sensei."

"JIRAIYA! KAU BERJALAN SAJA DENGAN NARUTO, CEPAT!"

"Hah!? Aku berjalan dengan Naruto!?"

"IYA. AKU BERJALAN DI BELAKANG KALIAN! AKU TIDAK MAU DIGODA OLEH BOCAH INI! DIA SANGAT MEREPOTKAN AKU!"

"Apa!? Bocah!? Tsunade... Aku ini suamimu. Kenapa kamu menyebutku bocah, hah!?"

"Apa salahnya!? Itu benar, kan?"

"Huh... Dan kau... Nenek tua yang sangat..."

BUAAAAAK!

Pipi kanan Naruto ditonjok keras oleh Tsunade sehingga Naruto terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter dari jarak Tsunade.

BRUAAAK!

Naruto terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan yang tidak elit. Pipi kanannya membiru. Dia pingsan sejenak.

Hening.

Jiraiya membatu dan ternganga habis di tempat. Sedangkan Tsunade memasang wajah sangarnya yang sangat menyeramkan.

Keheningan pun terpecahkan oleh suara Tsunade. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat setelah meninju pipi kanan Naruto sekuat tenaga.

"DASAR, NARUTO NO BAKA! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYEBUTKU NENEK TUA LAGI! AKU TIDAK SUKA MENDENGARNYA, TAHU. HUH... MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!"

Sang mantan Hokage kelima itu berkoar-koar panjang karena sangat kesal pada suaminya yang baru dinikahinya, kemarin itu. Sementara Jiraiya menepuk jidatnya seraya bergumam pelan.

"Ya ampun, pasti kehidupan Naruto akan menjadi sasana tinju nantinya jika Naruto tidak sengaja mengatakan yang bukan-bukan pada istrinya. Tsunade memang mengerikan jika sedang marah, tapi sangat manis jika sedang baik-baiknya. Hal ini mengingatkan aku pada Minato dan Kushina."

Jiraiya tersenyum simpul sambil melihat ke arah langit. Di mana muncul bayangan wajah Minato dan Kushina di sana. Minato dan Kushina yang merupakan orang tua Naruto yang sudah meninggal dunia pada saat Naruto baru saja dilahirkan. Peristiwa yang menggemparkan sehingga Naruto menjadi seorang jinchuriki yang sangat dibenci oleh orang-orang desa karena Kyuubi yang disegel ke dalam perutnya.

Pada langit biru yang cerah itu, dia membatin untuk dua orang yang sudah berada di alam lain.

'Minato... Kushina... Naruto sudah besar sekarang. Lalu dia sudah menikah dengan gadis yang merupakan mantan Hokage kelima. Restuilah hubungan mereka ini dan doakan mereka agar mereka hidup bahagia untuk selamanya.'

Begitulah perkataan Jiraiya dan menggema sampai ke alam lain sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN...**

Di jalanan desa Konoha yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Banyak toko yang terbuka. Orang-orang yang keluar-masuk dari sebuah toko. Anak-anak yang berlarian kesana-kemari. Orang tua yang sedang menggandeng anaknya. Berbagaimacam pemandangan yang sangat menarik, mewarnai suasana desa Konoha di siang itu.

Di antara keramaian itu, tampak Sakura dan Sasuke yang kelihatan sudah sangat dewasa. Penampilan mereka sudah berubah dan sangat berbeda. Mereka berdua berjalan santai bersama seorang anak perempuan yang berusia 2 tahun. Anak perempuan yang bernama Uchiha Sarada, anak pertama mereka.

Ya, Sarada, anak perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Mirip dengan Sasuke. Dia digendong oleh Sakura dengan erat dari arah depan. Sakura sudah menikah dengan Sasuke, tiga tahun yang lalu.

Bukan hanya mereka saja yang sudah menikah. Tapi, teman-teman lainnya juga. Seperti Shikamaru yang menikah dengan Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara dan mendapatkan anak laki-laki yang bernama Nara Shikadai. Chouji yang menikah dengan murid perempuan Killer Bee dan mempunyai anak bernama Akamichi Chochou. Ino yang menikah dengan Sai dan mempunyai anak yang bernama Inojin.

Begitulah. Masih ada teman yang belum menikah, contohnya Gaara si Kazekage dari desa Suna.

Mereka hidup bahagia semenjak Naruto, Tsunade dan Jiraiya pergi meninggalkan desa ini. Selama itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahaya yang menyerang. Keadaan desa aman-aman saja dalam pemerintahan Kakashi sebagai Hokage yang keenam.

Di sela-sela perjalanannya untuk membawa Sarada jalan-jalan, Sakura berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kabar dia ya?"

"Kabar dia siapa?"

"Naruto."

"Oh... Dia ya?"

"Iya."

"Pasti dia baik-baik saja karena ada Jiraiya-sensei yang menjaganya. Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kok, Sakura."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, apa kamu tidak merindukan sahabat lamamu itu?"

"Rindu sih."

"Aku juga rindu dia... Juga Tsunade-sama."

"Ya... Semua teman juga merindukannya..."

"Seandainya... Dia balik lagi ke sini... Pasti desa ini tidak akan sepi. Pasti suasana akan menjadi ceria ketika ada..."

Belum sempat Sakura menyambungkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang menabraknya.

DUAAK!

Otomatis Sakura berjalan mundur dan tetap menggendong Sarada dengan erat. Sasuke pun menatap ke arah anak laki-laki yang terjatuh karena tidak sengaja menabrak Sakura.

"A-Aduh, sakit...," keluh anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu. Berkulit putih. Dia terduduk begitu saja di tanah.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Sasuke sambil berlutut dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya."Ayo, aku bantu kamu berdiri!"

Anak laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dia mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Oji-san. Maaf, karena aku sudah menabrak istri Ojisan."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Anak laki-laki itu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Sasuke membantunya berdiri. Mendadak terdengarlah suara yang amat keras menggelegar di keramaian itu.

"YUUJI! TUNGGU! DI MANA KAMU, NAK!?"

Sakura kaget mendengar suara itu. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka sangat familiar dengan suara tersebut.

Bahkan anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 6 tahun itu, juga menyadari suara yang memanggilnya itu. Dia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Tousan!"

Di antara orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di jalanan itu, muncul seorang pria berambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Mengenakan jaket hitam dan celana panjang jingga setengah betis serta sepatu ninja hitam. Tidak memakai pelindung ninja lambang Konoha di kepalanya. Dia menyandang tas besar di punggungnya. Dia adalah...

"NARUTO!?" seru Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Naruto terus berlari kencang ketika mendapati anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Yuuji, bersama Sakura dan Sasuke serta Sarada. Yuuji begitu senang ketika bertemu dengan ayahnya itu.

"TOUSAN!"

Sekali lagi Yuuji berteriak kencang dan berlari cepat untuk mengejar Naruto. Begitu dekat, dia memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Tangan Naruto memegang puncak rambutnya seraya memasang wajah sedikit sewot.

"Dasar, kamu kemana saja sih? Tousan sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu."

"Maaf, Yuuji tersesat."

"Huh... Kamu ini..."

Sambil berbicara dengan anak laki-lakinya, Naruto menyadari Sakura dan Sasuke yang tampak bengong. Kemudian Naruto terdiam dan memperhatikan kedua temannya itu dengan seksama.

"Kalian...," Naruto menatap wajah Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian."Sakura... Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk kompak.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku Sakura dan ini Sasuke."

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Naruto."

"Apa kabar kalian berdua?"

"Kami baik, Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum sambil menggendong Sarada. Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada Sarada.

"Anak perempuan itu..."

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sarada.

"Uchiha Sarada. Anak kami."

"Ah, kalian sudah menikah rupanya."

"Ya, begitulah. Terus dia..."

Tatapan Sasuke mengarah pada anak laki-laki yang masih memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Oh... Dia Uzumaki Yuuji. Anak laki-lakiku yang pertama. Sebenarnya dia kembar. Yang adiknya, perempuan. Namanya Uzumaki Kazuki. Kazuki bersama istriku sekarang."

Sakura dan Sasuke manggut-manggut. Mereka pun ingin bertanya lagi sampai datanglah seorang wanita muda yang berambut krem diikat ponytail bersama seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang. Wanita muda itu memanggil Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Otomatis perhatian Naruto dan semuanya tertuju pada wanita muda yang menggendong anak perempuan dengan bersusah payah. Dia adalah...

"Tsunade... Kazuki..."

Ya, Tsunade dan Kazuki. Tsunade adalah istri Naruto dan Kazuki adalah anak perempuan Naruto dan kembaran dari Yuuji. Naruto dan Tsunade mempunyai anak kembar yaitu anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan.

"Apa kamu sudah menemukan Yuuji, Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade bertanya ketika sudah berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah. Ini dia, Yuuji."

Yuuji segera menghampiri Tsunade. Tsunade pun memegang puncak rambut Yuuji.

"Yuuji... Kamu mencemaskan Kaasan saja. Jangan suka seenaknya pergi tanpa bilang sama Kaasan atau Tousan. Kamu baru pertama kali ke sini, kan?"

"Habisnya Yuuji ingin melihat-lihat desa ini. Kata Tousan, desa ini sangat indah dan ada patung Kaasan yang terukir di monumen bukit. Kaasan-kan Hokage kelima."

"Iya... Tapi, itu dulu. Sudah lama sekali, Kaasan bukan Hokage lagi."

"Oh... Begitu, Kaasan."

"Iya."

Tsunade tersenyum sambil menurunkan Kazuki. Kazuki tampak malu-malu dan bersembunyi di belakang Tsunade.

Dia adalah sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang sepunggung yang tergerai. Kedua matanya biru dan lentik. Wajahnya menyerupai Yuuji. Berkulit putih. Membuat siapa saja akan geram melihatnya.

Contohnya Sakura. Dia gemas melihat Kazuki.

"Naruto... Itu ya yang bernama Kazuki?"

"Iya, Sakura."

"Wah, dia imut sekali," Sakura datang dan menghampiri Kazuki sambil menggendong Sarada."Hai, Kazuki. Aku ini Sakura, teman Tousan-mu. Terus yang ini, Sarada. Sarada, katakan hai pada Kazuki-nee."

"Hai...," Sarada tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang ramah.

"Ha-Hai...," Kazuki masih bersembunyi di belakang Tsunade sambil memegang ujung kimono yang dipakai Tsunade.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putrinya. Begitu juga dengan Tsunade.

"Hahaha... Maaf, Kazuki memang begitu. Dia sangat pemalu dan sedikit takut jika bertemu dengan orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya."

"Benar," Tsunade membenarkan perkataan Naruto."Sifatnya sangat berbeda dari kami berdua. Entah meniru siapa. Namun, yang pasti Yuuji mewarisi sifat hiperaktifnya Naruto."

"Tsunade... Kenapa kamu bilang aku seperti itu di depan teman-temanku sih?"

"Memangnya salah ya? Itu benar, kan?"

"Huh... Dasar kamu tidak pernah berubah. Masih kasar dan..."

JDUAK!

Kaki Naruto diinjak keras oleh Tsunade. Naruto menahannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak nyaman. Membuat Sakura, Sasuke, Sarada, Yuuji, dan Kazuki bengong melihat mereka berdua.

Beberapa orang di jalanan itu, memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Ada yang sekilas saja, lalu pergi lagi. Namun, ada beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan di jalanan yang sama. Mereka kaget saat melihat Naruto dan Tsunade.

"Heh? Itukan...?"

"Naruto... Tsunade-sama..."

"Akhirnya mereka kembali lagi ke desa ini."

"NARUTO! TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"YOOO, NARUTO! TEMAN MASA MUDAKU KEMBALI!"

"Merepotkan... Akhirnya bocah berisik itu kembali bersama istrinya ke desa ini."

Orang-orang yang sangat mengenali Naruto dan Tsunade, segera pergi ke sana untuk menemui Naruto dan Tsunade. Orang-orang yang dimaksud adalah Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Ten Ten, Lee, dan Neji. Mereka sangat senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto dan Tsunade.

Semuanya berlarian. Memanggil-manggil nama Naruto dan Tsunade dengan antusias. Sampai Naruto menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah mereka. Langsung tertawa senang dan menyambut kedatangan teman-temannya.

"Kalian rupanya, teman-teman!"

"Naruto! Kami merindukanmu!"

"Akhirnya kau kembali!"

Spontan, semuanya mengerubungi Naruto, Tsunade, Yuuji, dan Kazuki. Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat mereka. Sejurus kemudian, mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan empat mata yang berujung pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang ditujukan untuk Naruto dan Tsunade. Naruto dan Tsunade kewalahan menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari teman-teman mereka.

Sementara Jiraiya sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Di antara keramaian, dia bergumam.

"Syukurlah, Naruto. Semua teman sangat menunggu kedatanganmu dan semua orang di desa ini telah melupakan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Kini semuanya telah membaik, kau dan Tsunade akan diterima kembali di desa ini. Aku turut senang melihat kalian berbahagia seperti ini."

Sang pria tua itu tersenyum sambil bersidekap dada. Dia menerawang ke atas langit. Di mana terlihat burung-burung kecil yang beterbangan di atas sana. Langit yang begitu cerah telah menemani kebersamaan Naruto bersama teman-temannya saat kembali pulang ke desa Konoha ini.

Perasaan telah kembali menjadi senang. Kebahagiaan akan terus menanti di masa depan. Perasaan Naruto telah bersatu dengan perasaan Tsunade dan melahirkan dua buah cinta yang akan menemani mereka berdua sampai akhir hayat mereka di desa Konoha ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **FIC "FEELING" resmi ditamatkan pada hari Senin, 3 Oktober 2016.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian kalian yang sudah membaca dari chapter 1-7 ini.**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Silahkan review di bawah ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest: ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih ya.**

 **aguz n anbu: maaf, lama dilanjutkan karena kendala nggak ada ide. Nih dilanjutkan nih.**

 **Andre: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **Pandiahmad-666: ya, ini lanjut.**

 **Delta3: ini udah next.**

 **adam muhammad 980: oke. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **ajis93560: terima kasih. Maaf, nggak bisa bikin lemonnya.**

 **yahikho: terima kasih atas saranmu. Iya, saya udah selesein ini kok. Fic ini tamat nyampe chapter 7 aja.**

 **La vechiasignora: maaf, lama updatenya. Ini chapter yang terakhir.**

 **Kuuhaku: oh, Dragon Heart Online. Udah siap kok. Tapi, belum diupdate.**

 **Dsevenfold: terima kasih. Ini chapter terakhir dari fic requestmu. Nggak apa-apa, kan?**

 **namikaze D fablendah: oke. Ini lanjut. Terima kasih. Maaf, gak bisa buat lemon nih.**


End file.
